It's the Climb
by mandybljd
Summary: After a visit to the doctor , businessman Heero Yuy agrees to take a vacation back to his Southern hometown to relax. What he didn't count on was meeting his childhood friend, Duo Maxwell again, or to fall in love with him for that matter.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them

Summary: After a visit to the doctor , Heero agrees to take a vacation back to his Southern hometown to relax. He didn't count on was meeting his childhood friend, Duo Maxwell again, or fall in love with him for that matter.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

a/n: yeah I know another one...... I'm sorry . I just had to write this. To all those who read Big Time Rush, don't worry I'll still have time to update that.

**It's the Climb**

**Part 1**

Heero Yuy glared at his computer screen. To the normal observer, it would appear that he was reading something important or other, but to those who knew him best, would see that he was thinking about something very intently . So much so that the figure of a tan, Chinese man walking through his door way didn't avert his attention to the computer screen in any way.

His attention was captured after the said person sat down and began snapping their fingers together.

"Hey!Hey! Earth to Yuy."

The glaring man, looked up, and upon seeing his visitor, loosened up a bit. Just a little, this was Yuy after all. To anyone, it would have looked like nothing changed, but to Wufei the small gesture held a lot of weight.

"Hmmm?" Heero blinked again, and shook his head. "Sorry Wufei, just preoccupied."

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" Heero tensed a bit before loosening again. Leave it to Wufei to get to the point. "He thinks I need a vacation."

Wufei blinked, before snorting, which turned into full on laughter. Heero narrowed his eyes, patently waiting for Wufei to come to his senses. After a couple of minutes, Wufei was reduced to just a few chuckles and shook his head. "I'd like to meet the doctor that had enough nerve to tell you that Yuy. What's his name again? Winner? That 's hilarious." Wufei shook his head and just smiled, before composing himself a bit. "Maybe he's right."

Heero looked non pulsed and Wufei shrugged. "When's the last time you had one, Heero?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Nows a good time if ever."

"But my work-"

"Is probably already done for the next few weeks to come." Wufei raised an eyebrow as Heero thought of another excuse.

"The clientel-" He tried again, only to be shot down.

"Will understand. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"But the company-"

"Will still be standing when you return." Wufei eyed Heero suspiciously, and crossed his arms. "What's stopping you Yuy?"

Heero sank in to his chair a bit, and covered his eyes with his hands. What _was_ stopping him? It was clear that the stress from work was taking it's toll on him, and it had been a long time since he had last vacationed somewhere.....but that's what he was avoiding.

He knew he should go back home for a bit. After running away from the country life and making it big in the city, Heero couldn't remember being happier. And it made him guilty. Every time he thought about his Uncle Odin's face when his aunt broke down to tears after announcing he was leaving, he felt a twinge of guilt and hurt.

He had turned his back on them, and never looked back. He didn't have to heart to pick up the phone, return his aunts letters, or send a return holiday card. His life would take a hectic whirl and he'd forget those little things, until the next letter, the next message, the next card.

"Just think about it." Wufei got up and walked to the door, pausing before walking out. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you Heero."

Heero looked up at Wufei's silent statement, surprised at just how much Wufei could read him and know just what he was thinking. Damn him. Damn him to hell, Heero thought a small smirk,that to anyone that didn't know him better wouldn't think anything of, on his face as he shut down his computer for the day and strolled down the hall after locking his door.. Of course, they were mistaken. To those who knew him, knew it was his way of smiling. He made his way to his car, nodding to the few people also leaving for the day, before making his way home.

xxXXxx

After closing the door behind him, Heero slipped off his shoes, hung his coat and made to undo his tie. Passing the phone, Heero pressed the answering machine button as he made his way to his room, listening to his messages. Most of them were just clintel, about one thing or another, and Heero shook his head. Why he ever gave his personal number out, he'd never know, but it was better than waiting until getting to office to deal with something he could have taken care of at home.

The sound of a chirpy voice, made him stop in his tracks. "Heero. It's me, Auntie. I know your busy, but if you have free time on your hands....well you know." The machine beeped, signaling the end of the messages and Heero sighed before, walking back into his living room and picking up the phone. If he called now, he could probably catch the next flight out.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**It's the Climb**

**Part 2**

As the small jet plane descended, Heero couldn't help but feel a knot wrench in his stomach. His eyes swept over the vast fields and grassy plains, houses scattered on their various properties, prairie dogs chasing each other, and Heero allowed himself a small smile.

The plane landed, and after getting his carry on luggage, he walked out of the airport, and sighed. Of course. There were no cab services in the country, which meant he would have to walk. Oh joy.

Heero recollected the way to his home from the airport from the back of his mind and sighed. Well if he started walking he should get there around noon at best. Sliding the handle to his luggage back and picking up the small handle, he turned right and started walking.

The roads were just as dusty as he remembered, and it wasn't long before his shiny black work shoes were dulled with dirt. Heero didn't take much notice, as he was studying the surroundings he had long since abandoned.

The fields of wheat rolled lazily with the frequent breeze thank god, and there were some people out plowing in the fields. Heero blinked, seeing the same men out in the fields that had been there when he was younger. Just how much longer did these people have to live?

He continued down the road, sweat sticking on the back of his neck, his blazer long since hung over his shoulder. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the roaring sound of an oncoming pick up. He paused when it passed him, and he slumped his shoulders. Like it would stop for a stranger. Just as he was about continue his musings, when the rusted pick up came to a halt.

The next second was a blur, as the door to the drivers seat slammed shut and a form ran up to him. "Jerk off!" The figure shouted, before a fist came at Heero, catching him off guard. He flew onto his hide, his cheek throbbing painfully.

"What the-" Heero looked up to glare angrliy and demand to know who the hell hit him and why, when he stopped. The sight of violent violet eyes crashed with his, a long chestnut braid slung over one shoulder, and a grin Heero would know anywhere.

The boy was dressed in a black buttoned shirt, tight dark washed jeans, and black cowboy boots. On his head was a beige cowboy hat, which on most people might have looked ridiculous, but did no such thing on this guy. Heero could only watch as the boy's grin turned into a sheepish smile, and extended his hand.

Heero took it numbly, and was pulled up into a tight gripped hug. After a moment, the tension in his shoulders relaxed, and he sighed.

"Welcome home, Ro." Heero felt himself shiver slightly at the breath in his ear, and fought back a groan as his childhood friend stepped away from him. They smiled warmly at each other, and Heero could only smile has Duo scratched the back of his head, like he usually did when he was feeling nervous, a habit that he didn't seem to have grown out of.

"Come, on." Duo reached for Heero's luggage and walked back to the beat up pick up. Heero shook his head and raked a hand thrugh his messy mop of brown, before following.

The ride was quiet, and Heero stared out the window determinedly. He glanced at Duo, who had been in the process of doing the same, and they both looked away quickly...again.

"So, how's the cheek feeling?" Duo asked, conversationally. He was tired of sneaking glances at Heero and getting caught, so he thought that making conversation would be safer. It would allow him to pay attention to the road, though the pick up was the only moving vehicle for miles.

"Like hell." Heero responded, the pain in his cheek coming back to his awareness. He shot a mock glare at Duo, who laughed and shook his head.

"Good." Duo chuckled, a hand on the wheel, the other hanging out the window. "Serves you for being a bastard." He chided lightly, and Heero could only snort. Yeah, he deserved it and he knew it.

"So, how have you been?" Duo asked as casually as he could, but the pair knew that the question held more than just normal curiousity. It was a silent accusation, and if Duo wasn't such so happy to see him, Heero knew the question would have come out something along the lines of how-have-you-been-since-you-abandoned-us-you-bastard. But Heero was nonetheless relived at the chance to lightly explain.

"Busy." Heero paused before snorting and adding thoughtfully. " My doctor told me that I needed a break."

"Must be a good one then, if you listened." There was a heavy silence in the air, and Heero decided it was time make the first attempt.

"Listen, Duo-"

He was cut short as a hand flew up, and Heero closed his mouth. "It's fine Ro. I understand. This town was just to small for you." As Heero opened his mouth to argue, he found he couldn't. It was the truth. "What I don't understand though is why you left like you did. You didn't even say goodbye." Duo didn't say what he wanted, that Heero hadn't said goodbye to him, but both of them knew already that was what he meant.

"Duo-" Once again, Heero was cut short as Duo rounded the corner and all to soon, they were parking in front of his house. His former home, Heero thought bitterly. He got out, closing the door, staring at the house he ran from so long ago. It was a humble white two story farm house, wide windows, a balcony on the second floor, with a modest porch in the front. Off to the side, was the sun room, and behind the house was the field that Heero had fond memories playing in.

The sound of the front screen door brought his attention back to the house, and Heero felt a stab of pain as he took in the small form of his auntie. Her hair was up in it's usual bun, save for a few fly aways, she wore the usual knee high sun dress, with her homey cardigan, her face alight with pure happiness.

"Heero?" She softly spoke as though hardly believing he was back, and again Heero felt a stab of guilt. "Yeah it's me, auntie." In a flash, the little old woman ran and embraced him, taking him into her bony arms. Heero returned the hug, and he put on an ashamed smile, as she pulled back, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

"Welcome home, Heero." She whispered, and Heero felt relived for the second time that day. The door opened and closed again, a bit more quietly,and Heero looked up to see the tall, slender frame of his cousin leaning against the pole near the porch step.

"Hey, Trowa! Give me a hand here would ya?" Duo greeted, as he brought the one and only luggage Heero had brought over to the porch. The silent teen, gave a nod, but his eyes never left his newly returned cousin. Wearing a light green t shirt and light faded jeans, Heero though that his cousin was another one that hadn't changed.

His auntie made her way back into the house, leaving the three boys alone. "So you're back." Trowa stated quietly, and Heero just nodded. Trowa shrugged, before pushing himself off the rail, walking toward his cousin. He gave him a quick embrace, and a pat on the shoulder.

"Tell somewhere before you decide to leave again, ok?" Heero just nodded, and was about to follow Trowa and Duo unto the porch, when the screen door popped open and a tall burly figure came out. Heero slightly cringed.

"Come on Duo, let's go put Heero's stuff in his room." Trowa and Duo made their way past the figure that was Heero's uncle, and he wished he could follow them. His uncle's hair was now a mass of salt and pepper, a little more pudgy around the waist, still in jeans and his usual long sleeved shirt, cowboy hat in tow. He scrutinized Heero for a moment, and Heero stared at the ground intently, not wishing to make eye contact with his uncle. They had, not parted on good terms, and the events leading up to his departure replayed painfully in Heero's mind.

The end result was Heero missing a tooth and his uncle left needing a cast with a black eye. Heero noted that it looked like his arm had recovered nicely.

"So.....you're back huh, boy?" He uncle drawled out and Heero gave a sharp nod. "Yes, sir." Heero looked up, and stared at his uncle, neither one giving way. For a few silent moments, they said nothing. Finally his uncle let out a little chuckle, and close his eyes shaking his head softly, leaving Heero confused.

"Well then, cut the 'sir' crap and give your uncle a hug, you rascal. Or don'tcha have anymore manners since moving to the city?" His uncle raised an eyebrow, and Heero blinked, before running into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." Heero ground out, as his uncle rubbed his back soothingly to clam his trembling form.

"There'll be none of that here, boy. What's done is done." His Uncle pulled back, and gave tousled Heero's hair playfully, before patting him on the shoulder. "Not like I'm any less sorry. But you're here now, that 's all that matters."

"Boys, go wash up now. Supper's ready." His auntie's voice rang out from somewhere in the house, and the two men just looked at each before smiling.

"Come on. Let's get washed up. Your auntie made your favorite. Homemade apple pie." Heero nodded, and smiled before following his uncle into the house. Damn you, Wufei, he thought dryly, shaking his head. Maybe this _was_ just what he needed.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: Due to the amount of people who story alerted this, i decided to update again. lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine. don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ^_^**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 3**

Heero made his way up the staircase, making his way toward a door he knew all too well, before quietly slipping in and shutting the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, finding himself in pure darkness. Groping (a/n: hehe...i love that word!) the side of the wall, he found the light switch and flipped it on.

His eyes scanned the room he had called home for so long. It was the same as he had left it. His single bed was pushed against the corner, plaid blue sheets and all. The shelf with all his little trinkets were still there, and Heero wandered over to it, eying the treasures he had accumulated over the years.

There was his lucky baseball that he had always used in a game since catching it at his first game at the city stadium. His little figurines all posing, and Heero snorted at the thought that he had once wanted to be just like the little superheroes. The shelf also held old pictures, and Heero rested his eyes on one in particular.

It was of him and Duo. They were young then, no older than five or six, Duo's hair in a long but thin braid, his eyes closed with a big smile on his face, his arm snuggly around Heero's neck. Heero had one eye closed, the other one Duo, a shy smile on his face, the beige cowboy hat just barely staying atop his head, the hat just a tad bit larger than his head.. With dawning comprehension, he realized that it was his hat Duo had been wearing when he picked him up.

Plucking the picture from the shelf, which he noticed held no signs of dust, his auntie probably having up kept his room, he placed it on the small drawer near his bed, and laid down. His hands linked behind his head, legs crossed, Heero thought about dinner time.

The conversation had been light, as Duo, Trowa, and his Uncle Odin and Auntie Emily filled him in on everything he had missed while being gone. He wasn't surprised to learn that Hilde, Duo's older sister had gotten married to Davey Tot, her high school beau, as he and Duo nearly always spied on them out on the lake when they were younger. He was, however, surprised to learn that she had already had their first child, Grace Ann, who every one called Gracey, a bouncy one year old, who Duo and just about everyone else couldn't get enough of.

Catherine, Trowa's older sister, who had acted much like Heero's own as well growing up, was off studying abroad to be a writer, her first book recording her experiences of being in an traveling circus. Trowa seemed rather quiet has they talked about Cathy, and Heero understood why. He was awfully close to his older sister, and the distance was hard on him, but Heero knew that Trowa would never be so selfish as to deny his sister something that made her happy.

Trowa himself had taken a part time job down at the town vet clinic, and was there whenever there wasn't much work needed to be done around the farm. He was always great with animals, and Heero didn't fail to notice the proud little smile Trowa displayed as his mother doted on his line of work.

But Heero had been most anxious to hear what Duo had been up to, and was most surprised when Duo had told him about working as a cattle herder in the fields. It was a demanding job, Heero knew, but Duo had reassured him that he loved it, as his adoptive uncle Howard finally trusted him enough to handle the cattle by himself. Heero vaguely wondered if there was someone in Duo's life, and felt an unprecedented feeling of relief, when Duo told him that there was no one in the picture just yet.

Heero thought about his feelings and wondered why he should have felt that way, when a knock sounded on the door, his auntie's head peeking in. " Settling in alright, Heero?" He gave her a nod, and jumped off the bed to give her a hug. "Oyasuminasai." He muttered, as she rubbed the top of his head softly, before kissing his forehead lightly. "Good night, Heero."

She left, and Heero made his way back to his bed, fully intending to hit the hay, so to speak, when a audible _crack_ sounded on the glass of his partially opened window. _What the-?_ He made his way over to the window gingerly, as another crack sounded.

"Hel-ouch!" Heero winced as a small rock hit him squarely in the eye, just as he stuck his head out the window. Glaring down, Heero blinked at the sight of a grinning Duo Maxwell standing right below his window.

"Psst! Heero! Sorry about that! I was aiming for the window!"

"Duo, what are you doing here?"

"Come down! Got something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Just come down and I'll show you." Heero leaned over the window, his hand on the insides of the sill, wondering whether he should go or not, before snorting. Hell, what was he thinking? He was old enough to leave his house without having to sneak out. For good measure, he glanced to his doorway, noting that the hallway light wasn't shining through the bottom of the door frame anymore , his clock confirming that it was well after 10, his auntie and uncle most likely already asleep. Heero knew he could leave, the only question was did he actually _want_ to?

"If you don't come down, I'm not going to show you. EVER." Duo's voice threatened quietly, the sound drifting up through the open window and into Heero's ears. In an instant, Heero stuck his head back out of the window.

"Let me change real quick." After getting a satisfied nod from Duo, Heero dashed back into the room, quickly taking off his suddenly stuffy dress pants and shirt. He opened one of his drawers and fished out a pair of faded jeans. He slipped it on, finding that although it had once been too big for him, was now fitting perfectly. Opening another drawer, he pulled out a dark navy blue t shirt and threw it on. He pulled on a pair of his old boots, surprised at how well they still fit. After fishing out a black military style jacket out of his closet, Heero rushed out of the house quietly, and met Duo in the front.

As he approached the waiting braided man, he watched as Duo turned and tipped his cowboy hat appreciatively at Heero's choice of clothing. "You clean up nicely." He complimented, giving Heero a slight wink before walking over to the back part of the house.

Heero felt his curiosity peak, but followed quietly after Duo nonetheless. He gasped at two brilliant stallions came into view. One was as black as the night sky without the moon, it's hair gleaming in the moonlight, with it's violent orbs so much like it's master's own. The other, made Heero gasp in surprise, it's coat a magnificent white, that at this time made the wild steed appear to be glowing. It shook it's platinum mane, it's eyes roaming over to him in silent recognition. Heero knew this steed anywhere. It was his. His Wing.

Heero approached cautiously, knowing all too well the dangers associated with someone unknown approaching a steed as powerful as Wing. The horse however made no movement, until Heero reached out and patted his nose softly, turning it's head to slightly lean on Heero's chest.

"Wing." Heero breathed, his strokes getting longer and more confident. "Hiya girl. Remember me?" The horse gave a quiet snort, as though answering how-could-i-not, and Heero leaned into her, hugging her head tightly, before withdrawing, watching as Duo mounted his own horse.

"Thought you might've wanted to take a ride. For old times sake, hmm?" Heero smiled appreciatively at Duo, before nodding, and mounting his other old friend. He winced as Wing started to follow Duo's horse, the pressure between his legs as the horse bopped to and fro uncomfortable at first. It wasn't until they were halfway through the golden field that Heero get his riding legs back.

"Can we go any slower Duo?" Heero asked dryly, getting a snort in reply.

"Think you can keep up?" Duo raised his eyebrows in challenge and Heero chuckled, pulling at Wing's reigns.

"Hiya Wing!" Like lightening, Wing sped up and Heero felt as though he was flying. The wind whipped his hair back, and everything was a blur. "Cheater!" Duo shouted, but urged his own horse to keep up with Heero's. "Hiya Shinigami!" (a/n: yeah like you didn't see that coming...)

Duo finally caught up, as he spotted Heero waiting in front of a rather large tree, in the middle of the field, riding until he was right next to him. Heero slid off the saddle as Duo pulled to a stop next to him, and Duo followed suit. They both tied the reigns to familiar tree branches, and they stood at the base of the tree, looking up at the crickety steps leading up above on the trunk.

"Duo...is this- is it....?" Heero couldn't voice is question for some reason, but like always in the past Duo understood and nodded.

"Yup, the old tree house. It's still up there." They stood together, gazing up at the branches for a couple of moments, before Duo took the plunge. "Want to go up?"

Duo watched Heero carefully, as he finally tore his gaze away from the branches. They stared at each other intensely, both remembering the last time they had been in the tree house together, which turned out to be the last time either of them saw the other. Heero locked his jaw and nodded, his gaze full of determination.

Duo smiled, and gestured toward the steps. "After you." Heero shrugged, and moved in front of the steps to begin climbing. Duo followed sometime after, not wanting to be tempted into ogling Heero's ass on the way up. Both boys were pensive, their thoughts drifting to the last night they had spent together, as they continued the climb to what once had been their sanctuary.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine. i hope this part of the story lives up to your if there's errors...i don't have a beta for this. don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ^_^**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 4**

The climb was tricky. The amount of green on the branches had thickened, and though the moon was out in the cloudless sky, it did little to illuminate Heero and Duo's path on the way to the top. The wood planks were slimy, from the onslaught of wear and tear, and there were many times they had to skip steps in order to prevent falling right on their ass.

"Ow." Duo looked up into the darkness, the outline of Heero rubbing his head lightly, groping (a/n:heehee) around what seemed to be flat surface with his other hand. Heero grunted, finding the latch and flicking it open, pushing the trapdoor up. He pulled himself up, and waited for Duo to finish his way to the top before extending his hand out to help.

Duo looked up at the hand in surprise, but gave a small smile and accepted the help. Heero pulled him in, and when they were both safe in the wooden room, closed the trapdoor. Just as he stood up, there was a soft _click_, and the room was filled with soft glowing lights, twinkling around the room like a sky full of stars. Heero scanned the room, his chest swelling with some unknown emotion.

There were high windows on all for sides of the room, another door to walk through, leading to steps that extended throughout the whole tree, taking you to different parts, depending on which steps you took. There was a couple of bean bag chairs in the corner, a small coffee table in the center of the room, a small portable jukebox on a wall shelf along with other things the boys had collected , and there pushed up against the wall under the window facing north, was a double sized bed. Heero gulped, recalling his last night here, a small flush spreading throughtout his body.

"Remember, Ro?" Heero scanned the room, realizing that Duo was now sitting on a bean bag chair, foot prompt up on the nearest window sill, his hands linked together, resting on his stomach. Heero felt his legs moving to sit beside the braided boy, body parallel to his, staring at his face. Heero nodded. "How could I forget?"

It had been a dream come true. After getting thrown out of the house by his auntie and uncle numerous times for causing a ruckus, Heero's uncle Odin decided that what the boys needed was a tree house. A place they could call their own, mess up however way they pleased. Duo, Heero and Trowa were ecstatic.

They helped their uncle whenever they weren't busy with their chores or homework, whether it was getting him cool drinks after working on the construction in the hot sun, or bringing him the smaller wood they could carry in their little arms.

By the start of summer, it was ready.

"Come on, Duo!" A very much excited seven year old, Heero Yuy, exclaimed. Racing his braided friend Duo and his cousin Trowa out the front door with a slam, Heero ran as fast as his little legs could muster, picking up speed as the tree got closer and closer. " Hurry up Duo! Trowa it's FINISHED!"

He sprinted the rest of the way, coming to a halt a foot away from his uncle, who had begun to pack away his tools. "Heeeeeewo!" Duo whined, as he stopped next to him, hands on his little knees, panting. "You couldn't wait for me?"

Heero turned to his friend, and a sheepish smile graced his lips. He rubbed a small hand over Duo's back, soothing the boy until his breathing went back to normal. "Sorry Duo." His uncle chuckled and with a pat on each of the boy's heads, he walked in the direction of the house. "Play nice ya hear?"

"Yes, uncle!" Three little voices replied, their heads turning back to the task at hand. They had a long afternoon a head of them, having just finished lunch; sweet corn with potatoes and ham, washed down with boxes of apple juice. The three youngsters approached the crickety steps, looking up to try and see where the steps stopped and failing.

"Let's go, Ro!" Duo prodded, reaching up and beginning the climb slowly, one foot after another. Heero turned to Trowa, whose eyes danced around the branched above, before turning to him and shrugging, following after Duo. Heero followed suit, and the three made their way into the unknown.

From then on, they spent every moment they could in the tree house. Trowa always took to exploring the other ways around the tree, sitting on a branch on a different part of the tree, and playing his flute, just one of his little quirks. Duo and Heero remained in the tree house, playing make believe well until the sun went down, and their auntie Emily had to come hollering at them to come in to eat or else. The race back to the house was always as much fun as running back to the tree house.

Soon they got furniture for the place, and the boys took to having sleep overs. They were inseparable. As they grew up, Trowa came with them less frequently, opting instead to visit the vet clinic in town with his sister Cathy. Duo and Heero didn't mind, they had fun with each other, though Trowa still made it a point to play with them once in a while. Everything was innocent, until one faithful night when the boys were 16.

As usual, Duo and Heero were hanging out in the tree house, each studying something for one class or another. The night was cool, silence filling the brightly lit room for book reading pleasure. Suddenly, a loud sigh from Duo, caused Heero to turn his head, eyebrow raised at the sight of Duo lying with the book he had been reading, open on top of his face.

"Ro....this is soooo boring!"

"Hn." He turned his attention back to his book with a roll of his eyes. "Duo study. There's a test tomorrow."

"Gah! But Hee-man we've been at this for hours! Let's take a break!" In a flash, Duo sat up, the book falling from his face to the floor with a _thud. _"Wanna go down to the lake? My sister and that lover boy of hers is out tonight." Heero shook his head and snorted, turning to look at Duo's mischievous expression. "Don't let me say it again. Study."

Duo huffed, and flopped back into the bean bag chair. There was another few minutes of silence, before he spoke up again. "Hey Ro?Ever wonder what it's all about?"

Heero tilted his head slightly to answer his question. "What what is all about?"

"Yanno dating and stuff? Like what Hilde does?"

Heero said nothing, and Duo shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm sure when I find the right person it'll be great."

"The right person?" Heero found himself curious, all pretense of studying out of his mind completely.

Duo rolled his eyes, counting off on his fingers. "Yeah you know, someone I can always talk to about anything and everything. Someone I can be myself around, and not care about what everyone thinks.

Someone I can count on to have my back...like my best friend. Someone strong, passionate, driven, you know. Brains wouldn't hurt either, someone that can keep up with me." Duo paused, looking thoughtful, and Heero processed everything he listed, mentally checking it off in his head. His description sounded familiar. Duo spoke again only to be cut off by Heero. "Someone-"

"Like me?" Heero watched as Duo abruptly sat up, a dazed look in his eye. The almost shyly, Duo nodded, slowly easing back into the chair, resting on his elbows instead of lying down completely like he had been. "Yeah....like you. I guess." There was a faint flush on his face and Heero thought it quite adorable though wondering what was going through his mind. With a resigned sigh, Heero put away his things, turned down the lights, and plopped unto a beanie chair next to Duo. For a while neither of them saying anything, until on impulse Heero reached out and started tickling Duo.

"Ro! Hahaha....stop it....haha....need...to ....breathe!" Duo rolled around helplessly, his body writhing about. Heero smiled, as he stopped his assault on Duo's body, his fingers tingling from the contact. On another impulse, he brought his hand to Duo's cheek, his fingers ghosting over the flushed skin. Duo's eyes widened and his face blushed a deep red.

"Ro?" Heero's eyes locked with Duo's and just waited. "Yes Duo?" Duo looked away uncertainly, biting his lip. "Do you think we're too old to be....fooling around with each other like that?" Heero tilted his head to the side, thoughtfully. "No, not really. We've always been like this. But we can stop...if you feel uncomfortable."

"NO!No...No" Duo lowered his voice and lifted his eyes to Heero's. "I don't mind. I just....." Heero waited for a moment, before prompting Duo to continue. "You just what?" Duo shook his head, and Heero felt a small pang of hurt. Taking hold of his hands, he rubbed them softly. "Duo, you know you can tell me anything. You just what?"

"I just....think I like it too much." Duo confessed quietly, and Heero just laughed, tapping his nose playfully. "Baka." He chided softly. Duo looked down to where his hands were in Heero's, slightly sweating, and maneuvered them so that they were holding hands, fingers intertwining.

They stayed like that and after awhile, an question popped into Heero's mind. "Duo....do you think...that I'm that 'right person' you were talking about?" Duo raised his eyes slowly to meet Heero's. "You could be...but there's only one way to know for sure." Duo licked his lips, in an attempt to moisten them. Could this really be happening? This was the moment he had been daydreaming about ever since he had reached puberty and gotten a zing down below, after seeing Heero without a shirt on.. He had done so many times before of course, but when he turned to find that plane of washboard abs, something stirred in him and made him restless. In fear of ruining their friendship, he never allowed these feelings to surface. Until now.

"And what would that be?"Heero's voice was low and husky, and for the life of him couldn't figure out why or how it had gotten that way so quickly. Perhaps it was the dimly lit setting. Perhaps it was all the talk about dating stuff. Perhaps it was the fact that he was just 16 and very, very hormonal. Or maybe it was just the sight of Duo, ever so sensuously, whether he knew or not, licking his lips, that flash of tantalizing pink stirring something in Heero's pants. Yup. It was the hormones and definitely the licking.

"Kiss me." Duo breathed, and there was a silent moment in the air. There was tension, sweet lusty sexual tension as the pair glazed intensely at each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, Heero pressed his hands down on both sides of Duo's head, leaning his body halfway over the braided boy. He lowered himself slowly, and Heero was glad he wasn't the only one slightly breathless.

Hovering barely and inch above him, Heero cupped Duo's cheek, closing his eyes as he felt the other boy's breath on his lips, making them tingle. Slowly, cautiously, he closed the distance, his lips on Duo's. It was soft. It was sweet. It was sending tiny sparks up and down his body, making the hairs on the back of his neck standup. And Heero wanted more. Slowly, tentatively, he applied more pressure, groaning as Duo moaned against his mouth. Then, all too soon, they needed oxygen, and Heero withdrew, his eyes locking onto Duo, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Wow." Duo breathed, trying to get his erratic breathing and heartbeat to slow down. "Ro?" Heero nodded. "Yeah?" " I'm damn sure you're the right one." Heero chuckled, and caressed Duo's cheek again. "Can we do that again?" Heero only answered by leaping at Duo, attacking him with kisses.

From then on, they were together, not that many people were surprised or minded. Wherever Heero was, Duo would be, and vice versa. In the beginning, they had taken things slow. A date here, a hot make out session there, never going down the road of no return, always stopping short of dong the very thing that haunted their minds every second in daydreams.

It wasn't until they had been dating for two years, the summer right after graduating high school, that they had taken the next step. That final stretch. And it had been an argument that had prompted it all. They had been in the tree house, Duo stomping in and leaning over the a window sill to get some air, Heero following stoically after him, both returning after a night at the local dance club in the town. They had left after giving everyone a nice show of Heero practically breaking off the hand of a really touchy feely guy that had been dancing with his partner, his hands roaming his body a little too much for his liking. They had argued the whole way back.

"It was just dancing Heero!" Duo hissed, arms folded tightly across his chest. Heero snorted in disbelief, and Duo whipped his head to look at him, hitting Heero with his braid in the process. "Yeah sure. I don't remember dancing having to involve his hand nearly pawing to touch your crotch Duo."

"Yeah well, you didn't have to break his hand."

"I warned him what would happen. Not my fault he couldn't take a hint."

Duo shook his head, knowing that this was beyond arguing with someone as thick headed as Heero. He sighed. "Yeah. You did. At least you remembered before you acted, not like last time." He gave Heero a wary smile, and Heero took it as the argument closed. He walked up to Duo, and placed his arms around him, nuzzling into the brook of his neck. "Duo, I'm sorry. It's just.... I didn't like that look of that guy with his hands all over you." He bit lightly on Duo's earlobe, eliciting a moan from the braided boy.

"Mmmmm.... I know Ro. I'm sorry. Ahhh....so possessive." Heero bit Duo's shoulder, before wrapping his arms tighter, picking up Duo and moving him away from the windowsill. "Damn straight." Duo just moaned and wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, making the boy growl.

He laid Duo on the double bed, thanking whatever god would listen for making him succumb to Duo's request to have one in the tree house. Initially it was only used to lay together, neither of them wanting to spend one second away from each other, the pair talking, caressing, and just enjoying the mere presence of the other for hours on end. That night however, it was intended for a different purpose.

They quickly shed their clothes, and Heero could only stare at his lover's perfect body, the reflection of the moon shining down on the bed and Duo in turn, making him glow with a ethereal beauty. Heero knelt on the bed, his hand reaching behind Duo and flicking his hair tie off, his tresses coming undone.

Slowly he lowered himself unto Duo, and the pair made sweet love to each other all night long.

Afterwards, Duo laid wrapped in Heero's embrace, his head on his chest, Heero's thumb tracing small patterns on Duo's silky back. "Ro?" "Yeah?" Duo lifted his head, reaching Heero's eyes. "I love you."

Heero lifted Duo's cheek, and kissed him slowly. "I love you too."

The following week, Heero had left for his internship, which landed him his current job. He hadn't told Duo, who had to hear it from Heero's aunt and uncle, after searching for his boyfriend all day. Duo then

collapsed from the onslaught of emotions the announcement brought on. After sinking into a depression, he gave up the thought of ever seeing his love again and moved on as best as he could anyway.

And here they were, back to the place that started it all. "Heero?" He turned to Duo and tilted his head. "Yeah?" "I'm glad you came back.." Duo smiled and Heero couldn't help but smile back, though his

thoughts were on how stupid he was to have left Duo so many moons ago. "I am too." They then spent tried catching up in casual conversation, though both had their mind on the last night they had spent together. Oh what a night.

"Ro?"Duo asked again, after a moment of awkward silence. "Yes Duo?"Duo stared intently at Heero straight in his eyes, a fire awakening in its depths. "Kiss me?" And Heero wasted no time in doing just that.

**a/n: sorry about the abrupt love scene. I'm still researching the whole butt sex thing. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! **


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine. Sorry it's been so long...school's been a b***h to me lately and I haven't had time to write, but here it is now. don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ^_^**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 5**

As the sunlight hit his eyes, Heero sighed and rolled over. Remembering the kiss with Duo, he sat up, shaking his head wildly to observe his surroundings. Realizing he was in his room, Heero gave a sigh and sank back into his pillows, only to jump back up at a sift tap at his door. "Yes?"

The soft, cool voice of his cousin drifted from the closed door. "Breakfast is ready." Heero waited until he heard his cousin's footsteps drift down the staircase, before getting up and getting dressed. Tentatively, he opened a drawer, and felt the material of his old clothes, noting the difference between his casual wear and his stiff office suit. Picking up a shirt from the bottom of the drawer, which was where he put all the clothes too big for him when he was younger, he held it against himself. Coming to the conclusion that it was suitable, he slipped it on, then went back into the drawer, pulling out a pair of washed out jeans, which had once was a tad bit baggy, now clung to his very shapely legs.

Heero gave a quick glance to his muddy work shoes and snorted, walking over to his bed and reaching under his cowboy boots. After slipping them on with some socks, he got up look at his appearance in the full body mirror that hung on the back of his closet door. Not bad, he commented dryly. As he made to move, something catch his attention in the corner of his eye, and he paused, debating thoughtfully. Thinking of that passionate kiss he had shared with Duo, he allowed a small smile to grace his face, before plucking the black cowboy hat that laid beside a picture of him and Duo and ran a head through his messy locks before placing it on this head. With that he made his way downstairs, the sounds of his aunt cooking and moving about in the kitchen, along with the soft tones of his cousin as he talk to a baritone voice that could only be Duo's.

He stepped into the kitchen, and his smile only got bigger upon hearing a gasp, his eyes locking on Duo, who had been about to take a bite out of his toast, now hanging limply in his hand, his mouth wide upon. "Morning sugar." His auntie greeted, putting some food on a plate, before walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek, handing him the food.

"Morning." He nodded, and sat down, fighting the urge to laugh out loud as Duo continued to ogle at him. And how could he not? Duo's eyes trailed Heero's body, his eyes noting Heero was wearing his cowboy hat, as Duo was wearing his. Moving to his shirt, Duo's mouth went slack, his eyes taking in the sight, Heero's well toned arms stretching out of a sleeveless, blue and white plaid shirt. The first few buttons, undone just to enough to tease Duo with a peak of Heero's golden skin. Holy Jesus....his mouth went dry, taking in the way his jeans hugged every line and curve of his lower half, especially below the equator, if you caught his drift. Lucky thing there was ample cover from the table cloth, as Duo felt the tall tell signs as a stirring occurred from below, his already tight pants even more constricting. For a couple of moments Duo stared at the sight, before a slight cough interrupted his ogling at Heero's package.

Duo narrowed his eyes, and threw a look at Trowa, who had coughed. Trowa merely raised an eyebrow, but his eyes betrayed him, glinting with mirth. Making sure Aunt Em back was turned, Duo flipped him the bird, sticking his tongue out, causing Trowa to choke on his juice he had been drinking.

"Trowa, are you ok?" Duo could only snigger as Em, patted her son's back worriedly, his eyes narrowed. Trowa hated when his mom babied him. "I'm fine." She nodded and giving him one last pat, went about making a plate for their uncle and herself.

Through all of this, Heero tried his damn hardest not to stare at the violet eyed fey sitting across from him. Duo was clad in a tight, cotton, black tank top, showing off his lean, but firm arms, slightly tanned from laboring in the sun, the neck line of the tank, making Duo's neck and slight flash of chest look very enticing. Out of the corner of his eye, he had noticed Duo checking him out, his eyes raking his body and causing him to slightly shudder,which was barely noticeable, from the feeling of being lightly caressed all over and just from Duo's eyes alone. God....he was wearing tight light denim, riding almost obscenely low on his hips, but just high enough that the only way he would flash skin would be if he lifted up his arms. The rope of chestnut caught Heero's eye, and he fought the urge to reach out and grab it, pulling Duo across the table and have his wicked way with him. Oh the things they could do.....feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tighter, Heero used Trowa choking on his juice as a distraction, willing his body to calm down, which worked.

"So, Ro, what do you want to do today?" Heero glanced up and willed his eyes not to smolder, thinking of the various ways he could answer the question, his mind supplying gleefully, _besides you? _But instead, he answered. "Not sure. What do you want to do?"

Duo swallowed, very much interpreting the question as an innuendo. Mentally he groaned, his body steadily heating up. _Besides having you fuck my brains out??...Not much._ Instead he answered, with a shrug, not trusting his mouth to be quiet about his real suggestion to the question.

"We could go into town today." Trowa supplied, a half smirk on his face as he watched the two lust struck fools come out of their revere. The both nodded absentmindedly, and after helping their auntie clear up and a quick good morning to their uncle, they climbed into Duo's rusted up truck, Heero sitting in the passenger side, Trowa sitting comfortably in the bed, arms crossed. They pulled out of the driveway leisurely, and was on their way into town, the truck bucking up every so often from the graveled road below.

The fields of golden wheat were speeding past them in a blur, and all too soon the familiar buildings of the town were passing them. "Hey Duo, let me out here." Trowa called from the back, his hair whipping in the wind, his thumb moving in an out position. "Sure Tro?"

"Yeah," The unibanged man answered, as the truck slowed to a stop. They were in the town square now, and Duo parked on the road, Trowa swinging himself out of the bed. "I need to check on the pups at the clinic. You guys should stop by later." With a wave of his hand, he set off down the side walk before disappearing into the vet clinic at the end of the street.

Duo shifted his eyes to Heero, who was eying him as well. "Well whaddya want to do now?" Heero shrugged, and Duo drove thoughtfully. "Wanna go see a show?" Heero raised an eyebrow but gave no out right objection, as Duo drove down the road in the direction of a large domed building.

They parked and made their way to the building, Heero looking around owlishly. Having not remembered this place, he concluded that it must have been built in his absence, and briefly wondered what else was new with the town when, Duo led him past the doors, gave a friendly greeting to the woman behind the information desk, and led him up a flight of steps.

He followed Duo curiously into the room, and was taken aback by the number of little children sitting in chairs too big for them, all able to recline back, and squirming in their seats, looking up expectantly. He gave Duo a look, but the braided man merely smiled, and took his hand, leading him up to a pair of empty seats. They sat down, and Heero swept the room, quite unnerved at being the only other adult in the room besides Duo in the room.

"Duo?"

"Hmm, Ro?"

"What 's with all the little kids?"

Duo looked around the room then back at him and laughed. "Kids get in free to watch the show of course."

"What show?" But Heero didn't get his answer from Duo as the lights suddenly went out, the little children all squealing in delight as the dome over head began to light up, and a shooting star appeared. Heero gasped. This was a planetarium! He gave the hand he was still holding a soft squeeze of appreciation, before fixing his attention to the slides above. He loved the stars and such, having many times stayed up at all hours in the tree house to gaze up at the heavens with a makeshift telescope. This was a real treat.

An hour later, they filed out of the room, smiling as they watched the little tots before them talk loudly about the show. As they got back into the truck, Heero pulled Duo's chin toward him and gave the surprised man a little peck before pulling back, smirking at the expression Duo wore.

"W-what...?" Heero tapped his nose playfully. "A thank you." He said simply, and smiled as Duo swallowed, and started the truck. "So what else is new around town?" Duo's eyes led up and told him about the new additions to the town, the new shopping center, the renovated ice cream shoppe, the mini mall, the shopping plaza, the arcade center, and just outside the town an amusement park. "We should go sometime Ro."

Heero nodded. "I'd like that." Deciding to head back and eat lunch, they agreed that they'd visit Trowa later before the clinic closed. Heero was surprised to find his auntie waiting for him, a phone in her hand. "Heero darling, it's for you. A Mr-Chang?" Heero just nodded, and took the phone.

"Yuy."

A snort sounded through the line. "How was your flight?"

"Fine. How's everything at the office?" Heero leaned against the door frame, watching as Duo made his way over to the small stable. "Fine. Same old crap, but we're still standing anyway. Your doc called up this morning, and I think I nearly gave him a heart attack when I told him you were away on vacation."

Heero smirked and sighed, shaking his head as his eyes watched Duo pull out Shini to brush him out in the open. "How's the Peacecraft case?" A sigh of frustration rang through the phone, but Heero waited patiently for the oriental man to continue. "Well, Miss Peacecraft adamantly refuses to let me help her, insisting to wait for you to return. Sorry."

Heero gave a little sigh. Relena Peacecraft had been his client for almost 2 years already, and she was quite a demanding one at that. But she believed that he could get the job done, and after an embarrassing year of trying to hold off her advancements toward him, he finally just told her that he was gay. That went over well though, because she though continued to be his client and kept their relationship simply platonic and businesslike.

"It's fine. Can you just have the files on my desk when I return?" "Roger that." They exchanged a few bits of conversation, before they hung up, Heero asking Wufei to get a hold of Mr. Winner and let him know the number to get a hold of him.

After setting the phone in it's charger, Heero made his way outside and toward the side of the house, the sight that greeted him stopping him in his tracks. There was Duo, who was bent over at the waist, brushing the great black mare's front legs, his shirt hanging loosely off of Shini's saddle, his body basked in a light sheen of sweat. Then, Duo paused, and with the feeling of being watched, turned his head, flipping his hair over his shoulder slowly, a seductive gleam in his eye as he slowly straightened up, his legs widening.

Heero groaned. The bastard was teasing him. Oh well, two could play this game. Hooking his fingers into Duo's belt loops, and pulling him toward the stables. "Whoa!" Duo couldn't help but smile inwardly as Heero dragged him into a stall at the end of the stables where they kept the hay and pushed him down, before ravishing him. He lowered himself unto Duo's lean body, and straddled him, sliding his hips forward a bit, before sliding back and settling on his waist, eliciting a moan from the braided fey below him.

"Heero...." The violet eyed cowboy squirmed, his pants getting uncomfortably tight, which having Heero on him didn't help at all. "Hmmmm....hai?" Heero closed his eyes, shifting his hips, to relieve some of the tension built up in between his legs."Heero...." Duo breathed out, before the pair froze, a voice creeping closer to the stables.

"Heero! Duo!" Their auntie's voice rang out. " Oh shit." Heero growled, quickly jumping off of the braided man and pulling him up. After dusting themselves off, Duo and Heero both grabbed an armful of hay, and headed out, finding their auntie absently stroking Shini, who was whining in pleasure. "Don't play games you don't _want_ to win." Heero muttered, and Duo shivered at his words, watching as Heero walked ahead of him, allowing him to ogle his ass a bit more.

"Here girl." Duo called lovingly, dumping the hay in front of the black mare. The horse quickly went to work eating the pile. "So boys, what were you boys up to?" Heero and Duo locked eyes, and a silent agreement passed between. It was only a matter of time before they would have each other again,they were sure of it. Flashing a jaunty grin in Heero's direction, Duo replied. " Oh nothing really. Just catching up."

"That's good." With one last pat, she moved back in the direction of the house. "You two behave yourselves now, ya hear?" Heero nodded, and as the front door slammed behind his auntie, he pulled Duo back toward the stables for another tumble before dinner.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine. Sorry it's been so long...school's been a b***h to me lately and I haven't had time to write because I was finishing this really long fic , but here it is now. don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ^_^**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 6**

Heero sighed, draping an arm over his eyes, breathing slowly. The night air was a bit chilly, but the warmth radiating from the violet fey laying beside and slightly on top of him. "Mmmm...Ro." Heero stilled, watching as Duo shifted into his side more, his face burrowing further into his neck, his breath slightly tickling him. Heero let out a breath, and caressed Duo's bangs out of his face and behind his ears.

They had just finished their gentle love making, and Heero still up thinking about how well this week had gone by. Early this week, he had helped Duo out with the cattle herding, having a near heart attack when the cattle became difficult, making Shini raise it's front legs in warning, with Duo falling off the great steed. After constant reassurances that he was ok, Heero had thought the rest of the time had been fun. Watching Duo commanding a herd into and out of the field had been a major turn on for him, which had resulted in a quick fuck in the stables, Duo's cries of pleasure blending in with the animals outside.

The next day had proved to be more nerve wrecking as Heero visited Hilde, who had greeted him with a thin, pursed smile and cold eyes. "Hello, Hilde." Heero tipped his hat and held his hand out, which Hilde shook, and quickly let go. "So, you're back huh? Are you going to tell my brother before you get up and leave again?" Heero mentally cringed, but didn't deny it. She was right, and he deserved every bit of rebuke.

"Hilde." Duo appeared beside him, slipping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on Heero's shoulder. "Leave my boyfriend alone! He already feels bad enough about it without you adding to it. Besides," Duo let go and grabbed Heero's hand, leading him into the house. " He's not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice, are you lover?"

Heero shook his head no, and sent a look of pleading to Hilde. Her gaze soften, as she pulled him and Duo into a hug. "Alright, alright. But do it again, and I'll have you try out my cooking." She laughed lightly, as Duo shook his head. "Trust me Ro, you don't want to go there. The food poisoning I got was sooo bad I had to camp out in the bathroom for a week!"

They led the way to Hilde's sitting room, where right there in the middle of the room, was a play pen, a little mass of curls bouncing up on the side facing the door. "Omppppp!Ompppp!" Little hands reached out, and Heero felt a sense of wariness. Him and little children did not mix. He watched amazed as Duo swept the bouncing bundle and cuddled it in his arms.

"Oh...there you are little girl! Coochie coochie coo!" Duo grinned as he poked Gracey's belly, turning the girl into a squirming mass of giggles. " Come and hold her Heero." Heero shook his head slightly, turning to Hilde who smiled and nodded, pushing him forward. Duo held the girl out, who stared at him, then blinked into a smile, stretching her arms out to him. She was a little thing, dark hair like her mother, but curly just like her dad Davey.

"Ompppp!" Heero took Gracey from Duo gently, then rocked her in his arm, poking her belly as Duo had done earlier. The little girl turned back into a squirming puddle of giggles, and Heero smiled, looking at Duo who smiled at him reassuringly, with a thumbs up. Since then, the little girl had continued to get Heero to carry her, all the way up until they had left. It had been a good visit, and Heero made a note to have another visit before he left for his life waiting for him in the city.

The city. Heero grimaced when he thought of his lonely apartment waiting for him back there. He took a look at Duo, caressing his cheeks. He couldn't leave Duo again. But with his job and everything, he couldn't just walk away from it either. Wufei and himself were the youngest in the company true, but their jobs ranks were high, high enough that they could retire early with a lot in the bank. But he didn't want to wait that long before being with Duo. They had already been apart for seven years, and although he could retire well under five, it was still a long time to him.

Duo stirred, feeling Heero's tension and uneasiness. "Ro?" He shifted onto his elbow, chin in hand as he looked at him sleepily. "Can't sleep?" Heero shook his head, and kissed Duo's forehead as the braided fey stroked his neck lightly. "Wanna talk about it?"

Heero sighed. " Just thinking about when I have to go back to the city." Duo's fingers paused for a moment, before he made as small noise of acknowledgment and nodded for him to continue. "How much I'm going to miss all of this....how I'm gon'na miss you." In the short time he'd been here, Heero had once again adopted his Southern drawl and lingo, something he found he didn't mind at all.

Duo gave him a soft, almost shy smile, and Heero was amazed at how such simple admissions could make his crude, eccentric lover shy, since he was usually anything but. And yet, he loved the light blush on his cheeks, and made a note to do more to see it there often. "I'll miss you too." He whispered, and Heero gave him a tight squeeze.

"You'll come back though right?" Duo asked faintly, as Heero moved to stroke his back lightly. "Of course, darlin'. I'll be visiting more and soon I'll be able to retire, so we'll be able to spend more time together. But-"

"But what?" Duo frowned.

"I'd love it if you'd come to the city and visit for a while." There was a silence before Heero added hastily. "That is if you want to. I mean, if you don't that's fine too." Duo tilted Heero's chin to meet his eyes, and smiled, kissing the corner of his frown, and effectively making it perk up. "I would love to visit you in the city."

"Yeah?" Heero watched his face for any signs of misgivings, but found none. "Yeah." Duo snuggled back into the crook of Heero's neck and sighed. "Hey, Ro? What time is it?" Heero glanced at the clock, reading the time. "It's 12:00 right now, why?"

Suddenly, Duo was wide awake, and threw his arms around Heero's neck, squeezing him tightly. "Happy Birthday Ro!" Heero seemed dazed, before looking at the date on the clock. Yup, it was definitely his birthday. How could he have forgotten? Duo's hands began to wander down his chest and back up, brushing lightly over his sensitive nipples, and as Heero arched into the touch, he remembered exactly how he could have forgotten. "Duo....." 

"Mmmm...yeah love?" Duo was sliding down his body, trailing cool kisses to his already heated skin. "Uh....*oh god* um...what...we just...ahhhh..." Heero couldn't see straight. Behind his eyelids, he was seeing stars. Duo's hands and mouth were driving him crazy, and Heero wasn't sure how long he could last, especially after a night of sensual love making.

Duo was on the bottom of the bed, pushing the blanket out of the way, his eyes hungrily taking in Heero's impressive erection. "Time for your present birthday boy." He whispered huskily, reaching over and putting on Heero's beige cowboy hat, before parting Heero's legs and moving between them.

"Duo....." Heero moaned, arching his back as Duo teased his slit, smearing some of the precum that gathered there. Then Duo bowed and took him into his mouth, sucking and licking Heero to completion. Panting, Heero pulled Duo on top of him, trailing kisses all over his neck and cheek.

"Thank you darlin'." Duo just muttered a you're welcome and drifted off the sleep. Heero tightened his embrace, and fell off to sleep himself, sated and happy.

XxXXxx

The sound of the bed creaking, made Heero stir, groping (hee hee) around the bed in search of his partner. "Duo...." Heero rose slightly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Duo was already zipping up his jeans, looking around for his cowboy boots. "Morning, Hee-chan." Duo gave him a wink, halting his search for his boots, in favor of crawling up the bed and on top of Heero's body, planting morning kisses all over. " Ready to celebrate your big day?"

"No...let's stay here." Heero groaned, and flopped back to his pillow, causing Duo to laugh as he tried to pull the stubborn man up. " Come on, we have a lot to do and people to see lover boy." Heero could only grunt as he finally gave in and allowed Duo to pull him up from the bed. Duo was right. Wufei and his doctor, Mr. Winner, though he greatly expressed to be called Quatre seeing as the two were nearly the same age, would be arriving sometime mid noon. The guest rooms had to be cleaned out and a lot of other stuff that the house needed preparing.

The morning coldness hit him like an bucket of ice cold water, but taking a whiff of his underarm, he decided a shower would be quite nice this time of morning. It was still quite dark out, the horizon settling into a light blue as the sun slowly rose into the sky. They made their way down to the house, and after securing Wing and Shini each with a mound of hay and oats, went into the house.

After a warm Happy Birthday greeting from his aunt and cousin, his uncle still in bed, which was odd even for him, and a hardy breakfast of eggs, grits, and sausage, the two set to work on cleaning the rooms. After what seemed like such a short time, (do you really want to read about them cleaning?), the pair were surprised when they're long legged cousin's head popped in the ask about when they were leaving.

"Oh hell! What time is it Tro?" Learning that Wufei and Quatre's flight would be arriving in a half hours, the boys quickly finished tidying up the room, and headed out to Duo's old pick up. The trip to the airport had been pleasant, Heero telling them about their upcoming guests. As the airport came into view, two figures stood out, sitting on a wooden bench just outside the entrance.

The pick up pulled up to the side of them, Heero smiling at the shocked expression on Wufei's features as he got out of the rustied beauty. Quatre merely nodding in approval at his relaxed state. Heero tipped his hat to the pair of them, Wufei's jaw going slack for a moment. " Howdy." He drawled, causing Quatre's face to redden just a bit, and Wufei to appear nonpulsed for a moment, before he let out a snort.

"Yuy, you asshole."

The pair shared a brief one hand hug, before Heero broke away and gave Quatre one. He was the one to suggest this whole vacation thing after all. Trowa and Duo helped the pair get their small luggage onto the bed of the truck and made space to sit. Wufei joined Trowa in the back and Quatre sat in between Heero and Duo up front. They soon headed off in the direction of the house, making light chit chat the whole way.

"So, doc, you're the one who got my Heero to take a vacation huh? More power to ya then!" Duo laughed clamping the blonde on the back. Quatre smiled shyly in response. His eyes lit up as they passed the view of the town in the distance. "Ohhhh! I hope I'll be able to see the clinic while I'm in town." He gushed, hopingly.

"Why? You sick, doc?" Duo looked so worried, Quatre quickly explained. " My sister, Iria is the resident doctor. It's been a while since we've visited with each other."

Duo's eyes grew Heero noted with faint amusement. " IRIA? As in Iria WINNER? Winner as in the family with a lot of children and major medical influence? She's your sister?" Quatre nodded, looking quite embarrassed, wondering if this new light of information would hinder Duo's previous thoughts about him. Duo caught himself before he could go on about the money stuff, and gave Quatre a genuine smile. "That's cool. If you want, I could take you to see her tomorrow."

"Really, Duo?" Duo glanced at Quatre, taking in his awed expression. "Yeah sure, buddy. Anything for a friend." Duo had barely enough time to brace himself before the little blonde pounced on him. "Thank you soooo much Duo!" Quatre latched on to his arm, rubbing his head on his shoulder while he hugged the life out of Duo's arm.

"Ack! No problem Quatre...but you can let go of my arm now. I kind of need it to drive." The blonde gave an apologetic smile, and settled back into his seat, taking in the country scenery so unlike the city. Duo caught Heero's eye and winked as his boyfriend gave him a raised eyebrow.

Duo pulled up into the driveway and a moment later they parked in front of the house. Wufei and Trowa jumped out of the truck bed and hauled the luggage out, as Heero, Quatre and Duo got out of the truck themselves. "Welcome boys!" The booming sound of Trowa's mom greeted them, as they made their way up the porch and into the house. The little form of their Auntie Em bustled out of the kitchen, and swooped down the bestow warm hugs to a momentarily stunned Wufei and Quatre. The pair soon recovered and returned the hug graciously. Aunt Em drew back, her hand holding a cheek of both boys before patting it softly and beaming at them.

"Welcome to our humble home. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." Wufei bowed in respected and Quatre smiled at her warm hospitality.

"Thank you. It is an honor to be housed in your beautiful home." Wufei straightened up, and followed Duo's motion to follow him and Heero upstairs, excusing himself politely. " Yes, thank you." Quatre smiled as Trowa's mom patted his shoulder once before returning to the Quatre.

"May I escort you to your room?" Quatre turned to where the questioned was voiced by a cool, smooth voice, his cheeks heating up slightly. Before him stood a gorgeous guy with auburn hair, bangs hiding one eye, his other visible one, emerald green. He had a lean body, and Quatre numbly nodded.

Trowa walked over and picked up the little blonde's luggage with ease. "Ah...m-my name is Q-quatre." He squeaked out, and suddenly felt very inept. But Trowa just gave a small smile. " I'm Trowa." He moved toward the staircase and Quatre followed closely behind him, looking at the pictures lining the wall with keen interest, many of them portraying Heero, Duo and Trowa as children, the pictured taken very candid and full of life.

Trowa led him to his room, and made to leave to let the blonde time to get settles, when the blonde called out to him. " Um...Trowa?" The voice was shy and hesitate. Trowa didn't crack the smile he felt tugging at his lips, his back facing the other man. "Yes?"

"Thanks...for showing me to my room." Quatre watched as Trowa turned and picked up his hand, giving it a light kiss, then rising his eye up to meet blue ones. " It was my pleasure." After placing another peck, he left the room, leaving the blonde to collect his much scattered thoughts, the image of that deliciously flushed face imprinted in his mind for later.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine. Sorry it's been so long...school's been a b***h to me lately and I haven't had time to write because I was finishing reading this really long fic , but here it is now. don't forget to R&R! Enjoy ^_^**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 7**

The night air was crisp as the five young men exited the warm house. After eating dinner and tucking away some birthday cake, Duo had made the suggestion to go riding, the weather was so nice. The moon was full, silver clouds drifting around the dark mountains almost lazily. They made their way way over to the stables, the only sounds coming from the clinking and clattering of plates being put away by their aunt Em in the house and the soft crunch of the grass beneath their feet.

Dinner had been a great affair, Heero's auntie having made all of his favorite meals consisting of baked barbeque chicken, sweet corn, biscuits, along with some of his ethnic favorites such as sushi and tempura, having ordered them from the small, but successful Japanese take out restaurant in town. She even made his favorite dessert of freshly baked apple pie topped with old fashioned vanilla ice cream. Although he couldn't understand it, Heero just loved the contrast between the hot pie and the cold ice cream in his mouth, the sensations bordering on orgasmic.

To his disappointment and slight surprise, his uncle did not come down from his room the whole evening, Trowa having informed that he had a slight fever after checking up on him. He didn't return empty handed, a neatly wrapped package from his uncle balancing on his palm as he made his way to set it in front of the birthday boy were a small pile had accumulated. Thinking he would open his gifts later, he thanked everyone before dashing upstairs and throwing them unto his bed.

Just has he was about to turn and walk out the door, the sound of something falling to the ground caught his attention, and he whirled around again, a tiny slip of paper laying innocently on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Heero reached for and turned it over, seeing it was a small note from his uncle. _Now that you're old enough, I thought you ought to know. She would have been proud of you as I am._ Heero felt confused as he reread the note, subconsciously making his way over to the package his uncle gave him. He picked it up, surprisingly light, Heero realized it was a book of sorts, which added more to his confusion. Before he could give it anymore thought, a voice rang out calling his name. He cursed before tossing the book gently on the bed, and after sparing it one last glance, made his way back downstairs.

xxXXxx

Duo opened the latch to the door and pushed it away, the moonlight illuminating the entrance to the horse house. Quatre's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the horses they passed, some laying down with their colts, others still prancing restless in their stable. There were snorts and sounds of hoofs moving about, and just as they reached the back, a yellow head popped out, catching Quatre unaware.

"Eeeep!" Quatre fell back, into a lean muscled chest, and looked up to find Trowa's emerald green eye looking down at him in amusement. "Th-hank you." Trowa tipped his hat, and when he was sure the blonde was stable, he let go, disappointedly. Trowa walked ahead and Quatre stared after him a bit, before returning his attention to the golden mare that had startled him.

He held his hand out and approached the great beast slowly, first just patting it's nose. Feeling a little bolder, he grabbed the horse's head and nuzzled against it, giggling when the mare snorted, it's breath causing Quatre's hair to lift, his bangs tickling his nose. He nodded thoughtfully, before taking hold of the horses reigns, and opening the latch to the door, guiding the horse around the woodwork.

Quatre joined the other's outside, all of them having already picked their horses. Heero on his usual white beauty, Duo with a great black mare, then there was Trowa on a chestnut colored one, and Wufei on a brilliant gray steed. The others smiled at his choice, as he mounted the horse, having ridden horses on his family's country estate since he was three and had his first pony, Peony.

"Up for some friendly competition fellas?" Duo asked, causing Trowa and Wufei to raise their eyebrows, Heero to smile. " Oh?" Wufei gestured for him to continue, and a mischievous gleam appeared in Duo's eyes.

"Yeah, first one to the treehouse wins. Last one pays the beer rounds tonight." The others agreed, and lined up next the the tree near the house. The horses shifted restlessly, eager to get going, their riders much the same. " Ok. On my mark, three....two...ONE!"

The boys and their mares took off. Duo laughed as Shinigami took the lead , leaving a trail of dust behind them, the others falling a few paces behind. His horse was fast, he knew that, the black beauty able to glide almost like a shadow on a night like tonight. He was going to win! Just as he smiled, a familiar whine and "Hiya!" sounded, and out of the dust pulled, Heero and Wing.

Duo growled as he caught the smirk on his cowboy's face as he pulled up almost neck and neck beside each other. Oh the smug bastard! Duo urged his horse faster, but as the tree drew near, he knew it was useless. Heero glanced at him and tilted his hat, as him and Wing went full speed, the shining mare leaving them in a light swirl of dust.

Duo caught up a second after, and the pair waited as the other's caught up. Wufei pulling up third, with Quatre, and Trowa coming up last, surprisingly. Heero raised an eyebrow as he caught the emerald eyed boy, but he just shrugged. Heero had a feeling a certain blonde was the cause of it, but for what purpose it served he couldn't fathom.

"Looks like Tro's buying!" Duo laughed, as they all trotted back to the house. Trowa just shrugged, his eyes and thoughts on other things, namely the little blonde cherub in front of him, shooting him shy glances when he thought he wasn't looking. Trowa couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about this blonde, and it was driving him crazy!

The boys all filed into their rooms and with a couple of minutes were ready to leave. It was going to be one heck of a night! Heero dressed in a silk long sleeve shirt, top buttons exposing his golden skin, black fitting pants accentuating his shapely limbs to perfection, his hair just a tad bit messier in the front, drawing more attention to his piercing blue eyes. In other words, he looked dressed to kill only to bring his welcoming victims back and then kill them again; he looked that good, and the smirk on his face said he knew it.

Duo swallowed loudly, his hand fiddling with the end of his braid just a bit, as he let Heero have a look of what he was wearing. Fitted in a sleeveless violet mesh like shirt, tight black pants, with steel toes on his feet, Duo looked delicious…sinfully delicious. Unconsciously, Heero licked his lips, his pants growing almost uncomfortably tight. Not wanting to embarrass himself just yet, he let his gaze pass over the others to see what they were wearing.

Wufei was clothed in a white silk shirt, mid quarter sleeve, with very form fitting pants, and also, Heero noted with slight surprise, his hair was down, something that he was very anal about. Heero snorted at the thought. He let his gaze settle on his doctor and his cousin. Trowa was clad in a skin tight silk, black turtle neck that showed off his lean muscle with every little move he made, his legs clad in darker than usual jean pants, nicely complimenting his round tush, topped with his ever present black cowboy boots.

Quatre….boy oh boy Heero thought. He was dressed in a tight blue t shirt, black leather pants, with a pair of black boots. His usual flowing locks were gelled up and Heero couldn't help but marvel at how different he looked off duty. No longer was the sweet looking doctor from the city. Here was a man that was ready for anything.

"Everyone ready?" They all smiled and looked up as Heero made his way down the stairs to the others. With a short nod from all parties present, the boys set out for a night of fun.

XxXXxx

_Cocka doddledo!_

_Cocka doodledo!_

Heero groaned, a dull pounding sensation on the side of his temples. He opened his mouth again, only to find that it was painfully dry, and shut it, making to turn over on his side. Pushing up against something preventing him from turning over, Heero cracked an eye and smiled as a familiar crown of chestnut greeted him.

Thinking that they would both be needing some aspirin and some food, Heero gently made his way out of bed. After putting some clothes on, he gave the violet eyed fey a loving pat on his head, and headed outside, the smells of food drifting from the kitchen telling him that his auntie was already awake. He walked in to find her just about to put a new bath of cinnamon rolls into the oven to bake.

She looked up as he entered and gave him a warm smile. " Morning, sugar. Help yourself to something." "Morning auntie." Heero gave her a smile before grabbing a roll, and pouring some juice for himself in a glass, finishing it in one gulp. He poured himself another glass, as his auntie made to start on the dishes, humming lightly to herself.

"You boys enjoy yourselves last night?" Heero nodded an affirmative, and Emily smiled. "That's good. Didn't get into any trouble did you?"

Heero put on a look of mock innocence. " Who us? Of course not auntie." She laughed and swatted him with her dishrag before continuing with her task. " Don't give me none of that young man. Just how many times did your uncle and I get called by the county sheriff in the middle of the night because you and Duo started a ruckus in town, hmm?" Heero ducked his head and gave her a sheepish smile. Her eyes softened and she patted his cheek softly, before turning to put a stack of dishes away in a cabinet.

"Don't worry. I ain't complaining. Wouldn't tried those times for the world." He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Heero knew that together him and Duo had been a handful when they were younger, and he appreciated everything his auntie and uncle ad ever done for him. A loud rumbling from upstairs made the pair look up, Emily shaking her head. "Trowa! How many times have I told you no running in the house?!" She shouted, before shaking her head and muttering, " That boy never listens…"

The rumbling got louder until the topic in question appeared in the door way, his eyes looking wildly, panting loudly, with an expression of one who had seen a ghost. "Tro-?" Heero started, before Trowa interrupted him. "MOM! MOM! Call the ambulance! Dad!!! He's not breathing!"

_Crash!!!!!_

Heero got up and turned, the nice stack of just washed dishes in pieces around his petrified auntie. Knowing that his auntie and cousin were in so far in a state of shock, Heero dashed for the phone.

XxXXxx

The ambulance had arrived quickly, and after his auntie and uncle took off with the paramedics, Trowa and Heero wasted no time in waking up the others and telling them what happened. They had all gotten dressed quickly and had made it to the hospital ten minutes after his aunt and uncle.

Now they were all waiting outside the waiting room of the emergency room, and silence slowly driving Heero insane. He shifted slightly, causing Duo, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder to jump up and stir awake. "Did he come out already, Ro?" Heero placed Duo's head back on his shoulder after making himself comfortable in his seat, and shook his head. "Nope not yet. Go back to sleep. It might be a while."

Duo shook his head and yawned, sitting straight in his own chair before stretching out his long limbs, and blinking around. Wufei was reading a business magazine from one of the magazine racks in the room, Trowa a few seats away, caressing his mother's head while holding her, whispering soft words of comfort to the fragile woman, who was tearing softly. If anything, Emily never looked her age until now, having looked to have aged drastically in the six hours that they had waited in this room.

Quatre was by the receptionist window, speaking quietly to the young nurse, who seemed to be in awe of his presence. She gave him a small smile as he turned and walked to one of the seats and sat down, sighing. " Well, my sister shouldn't be any longer. But if you want, they said I could go in a check what's going on."

"You can do that Q-man?" Duo blinked, finally fully awake, as he stood up and stretched a bit more, a couple of his joints popping after staying in such a cramped position for so long. Quatre nodded, smiling sheepishly " I am a doctor after all, Duo. And besides that, my sister's the one looking over him, so it should be ok."

"Please." A quiet whisper pleaded, and everyone turned to look at the green eyes speaker. Trowa looked up to meet Quatre square in the eye, and Quatre felt sadden by the look of pure worry and concern he found in those emerald orbs. He gave a small smile, and nodded, before making his way to press the button on the speaker to the left of the double metal doors. There was a sounding beep and a click, and with an encouraging nod, he slipped through and disappeared.

"Well I'm going to grab a snack at one of those vending machines we passed by on the way here. Anyone want anything?" After getting orders for water and some snacks, Duo left with his pockets loaded with cash and change, bouncing down the hall and around the corner. Heero sighed and made himself comfortable, arms and legs crossed. He had a feeling it was going to be a while.

XxXXxx

Around six o'clock, everyone looked up, as Quatre made his way back into the waiting area from the double doors. Trowa stood up, auntie Emily only looking more frightful at thought of what Quatre would share with them. Duo nudged Heero, who opened his eyes and was instantly alert. They both stood and watched as Quarter put on a small smile as he made his way toward Trowa. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Quatre spoke gently. "He's going to be just fine. He's recuperating in one of the recovery rooms as we speak."

"How soon can we see him?" Trowa asked quietly, knowing how much of a strain his mother was dealing with being apart from his dad. Quatre's smile faltered a bit before he continued. " Well at the moment he's quite stable, given the strain on his heart from the stroke. Iria did say he could have visitors, but he has requested to speak with Heero first."

They all turned to Heero, who blinked in surprise before pointing a finger at his chest. "Me?" Quatre nodded, before shrugging. " He was quite insistent about it after coming out of sedation." Heero nodded, and after taking a deep breath motioned for Quatre to lead the way. He gave Duo a small reassuring smile as the braided fey squeezed his hand before letting go, and settling back into his seat. "I'll be here for you when you come back." Heero mouthed a thank you, before following the little blonde beyond the cold double steel doors.

He led Heero through a long corridor, both sides flanked with windows for monitoring and open door ways, doctors and nurses bustling through. Heero couldn't help but turn his head and stare into the room they passed by, his heart panging as he caught glimpses of families around their sick member of the pack, or worse, others grieving over an empty bed. Tearing his gaze away, not wanting to seem rude for intruding on such intimate moments, he focused on the path in front him.

Finally they reached the end of the hall, and stopped in front of a closed door, the windows of the room covered by the curtains. Quatre gestured for him to go inside, and with a nod, Heero braced himself as he entered. Shutting the door behind him, he stood there taking in the sight before him. The once strong figure of his uncle, was now surrounded by different machines all connected to some patch of his skin, making him seem much smaller than Heero liked to think of his uncle being.

He took a step forward, making his way over to the bed and sitting in the only chair in the room, after dragging it closer to him. He put his hand lightly over his uncle's, and watched as Odin stirred, facing him. "Heero…" His voice was weak, and Heero shook his head. " Uncle, don't try and talk right now. You need to preserve your strength."

Odin shook his head slightly. " I don't have much time…." Heero began to stroke his hand. " What do you mean? Whatever it is can wait. Right now, the most important thing is for you to recover successfully." Odin squeezed his head hard, knowing he had Heero's attention as the boy looked up into his eyes with a questioning gaze. "No….Heero there's something I need to tell you." Odin took a shuddering breath, pausing to give a slight prayer. _Please forgive me _. " Ok uncle, what is soooo important that it can't wait?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "Heero, I'm not your uncle."

Heero blinked before laughing. "What are you talking about? Of course you're my uncle." Odin shook his head vehemently, and it was a couple of minutes before Heero realized just how serious his uncle was being. "Ok. So if you're not my uncle, who are you?" Heero watched as his 'uncle's' piercing blue eyes stared at him intensely, something wrenching painfully in Heero's stomach. Something was going on Heero thought as Odin answered with a grim smile.

"Heero. I'm your father."

**a/n : again sorry to everyone for not updating in sooo long. i am on break and am working on updating my fics but one of my relatives is extremely sick so it's going to be quite difficult for me to update as much as i planned. i hope to have the next part out as soon as i can, and i hope you enjoyed this chappie! Remember, R&R please! .**


	8. Part 8

-1Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol. thanks to all of you who have taken an interest in this story of mine! Yeah I know the last chapter was a bit weird so this chapter is going to clear it all up. My terminally ill uncle was in the hospital and he just got out and it's all better so I was in the mood to update! I also won a trip to Japan !!!!!!!!!! So yeah, here's the next part. Please R&R! Enjoy **

**Lol! Sorry to all of you that freaked out by the last update! I couldn't sleep last night and stayed up all night writing up the next chapter....i didn't finish until like 4 this morning and i guess i clicked the wrong part 8 for hte fic. GOMEN! kudos to all that recognized it as the part from my other story Big Time Rush(which i'm having a bit of writier's block, sorry if it's taking long) and if you didn't i'm sorry if you were really confused! i promise i'll try and be more alert, and not trick you guys again. it wasn't nice i know. please for give me! anyways, here's the next part! =)**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 8**

The air was tense, so tense you could cut it with a knife. The silence was so deafening that the sound of a pin drop would have been welcomed in the dimly lit room. A few moments nothing else was heard save for the regulating beeps from the machines hooked up to Odin.

"What….are you talking about?" Heero felt as thought the world was slipping fast from his grasp, his eyes darted around for something …anything to anchor him back down to Earth. "You…can't be my father. You're Odin, my uncle….you can't-"

The sound of the door opening and closing drew his attention, stopping Heero from his rambling. He looked into the shiny green eyes of his auntie, a look of comprehension fell upon her face as she took in Heero's wild expression to the slightly grim one of her husband.

"You told him." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Her tone was soft, and Heero looked back and forth between them, almost as though watching a tennis match. "Yes." Odin answered. Heero jumped onto his feet, an feeling of anger quickly rising in him. "No….no. You can't be my father. You told me…you told me that my father went away. That he never….never saw me." Heero's voice cracked at this admission. From a young age, he had asked Odin and Emily about his parents, who told him that his father had never seen him after he was born, and that his mother had died from a serious disease.

"I didn't Heero. Not until you were older. You're mother-" Heero threw the chair to the corner, where it hit and smashed into pieces. "What?! Gonna tell me she didn't die of a disease?! That it was just another lie?! What more have you two lied to be about?!" Heero screamed, fingers swinging at the frightened pair in accusation.

The two adults flinched, and looked at each other sadly, before his auntie spoke up, her face glistening with tears. "Heero, please. We didn't want to lie to you. We just wanted what was best for you." Heero felt his temper flare once more at her words. He loved his aunt, but right now, what with the possibility that his whole life was a lie, he couldn't give a shit about her feelings . "Wanted what a was best for me?!!" He repeated in a mocking tone. " How could lying to me be the best for me? Huh? Is Heero even my real name? Was yesterday even my real birthday?! Huh?! Answer me!"

His eyes swept over the aged old pair, and felt as thought he wanted to shake them. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, causing the pair to flinch once more. "Yes…." His auntie drew a shaking breath, before continuing, his uncle's-no father's eyes never looking up to met his angry gaze. "Yes, your name is Heero. Heero Yuy. And you were born yesterday, at 5:30 am." A new spew of tears ran down her face, as she finished. "Heero, please understand.-"

"No." His voice was soft, yet cold. Emotionless. He fixed them with an icy stare. "I'm leaving as soon as I can. Don't expect me to come back." Heero turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room, almost crashing into Trowa, who had just come in to see what all the yelling was about. He caught sight of the broken chair, as well as his now weeping mother, cradled in his father's arms, and placed a steely hand on Heero's shoulder to stop him. "Heero, what's going on?"

Heero cast him a cold glance, as he shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "Why don't you ask our father?" And with that, walked down the corridor, leaving Trowa confused. Our father? Trowa's gaze swept back into the room, and after asking a passing nurse for another chair, went in to comfort his distraught parents, and to get some answers.

XxXXxx

Duo looked up as the double doors slammed open. He was surprised as he took in Heero's irate expression and stood to walk over to him. "Heero, wha-?" Before he could even take a step forward, Duo found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, a near death grip around his braid, causing the back of his head to throb painfully. Heero's form started to tremble, and Duo tried to pull away to look at him but found it was near impossible.

"Heero?" Heero slowly opened his eyes, Duo's voice bringing him about. "Heero? What's wrong? Something happen? Is it Odin?" Heero shook his head and nodded, causing Duo to be confused. Before he could clarify, Heero pulled away, and his breath caught at the look in those cobalt blue eyes. "Please…." Heero's voice cracked, and he swallowed loudly before starting again. "Please Duo. Let's just go. I ne-ed to get out of here. _Please."_ Heero's voice faded into a pained whisper as he spoke he last word, and sighed in relief when Duo held him closer and nodded, his chin gently bumping Heero's shoulder.

"Ok. Ok, we'll go. Let me just tell Quat and Wu we're leaving, ok?" Heero nodded, and watched as Duo walked to the door just as the pair in question was coming in. They spoke in hushed tones, both looking over at Heero with some concern as Duo told them that they would be heading back for a while.

"Are you ok, Heero?" Quatre walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Heero looked up into those anxious aquamarine deeps, and nodded, putting on a weak smile for the blonde. "I'm fine really. Maybe just some rest will do me good. I don't think I recovered fully from yesterday." Quatre looked at him closely, before nodding, and looking thoughtful, as he fished around from something in his pocket.

"Yeah, that might be it. But just in case, let me prescribe some light sleeping pills for you. Ah, here it is." Heero watched Quatre's face light up in happiness at having found his prescription pad, and walked over to the reception's desk. Heero then turned as he felt another hand on his shoulder, and turned to face Wufei's ebony gaze. He shifted a bit nervously under the Chinese man's scrutiny, before the man gave him a nod. "Whatever it is Yuy, if you give it time, it'll all work itself out." Heero could only watch, speechless as the man he had befriended all those years ago, walked toward the double doors, wondering if he could possibly know. Just as he was about to shake his head at the thought, the Chinese man paused, throwing a backward glance at him. " Don't do anything rash either. We all have our secrets don't we?"And with the ghost of a smirk, he pushed open the doors and disappeared.

Heero could only raise an eyebrow, before giving an incredulous snort. Damn that Wufei. He could always read him like a book. Why should now be any different? Heero started, as a hand grabbed his, his gaze coming upon Quatre as he plopped a small paper bag unto his palm. "There you go. Make sure you get some rest Heero, you look as though you've been put through the ringer." With a cheerful smile, he bid him and Duo goodbye, before following Wufei through the metal doors.

"Ready to go?" He gave Duo a short nod, not meeting his gaze until he felt his hand being squeezed by one of Duo's his other one tilting his chin up. "Hey," He said softly, lightly caressing Heero's cheek. "I love you."

Heero looked up into smiling violet eyes, and smiled, nuzzling his nose against his lover's cheek. "Love you too." He felt Duo squeeze his hand before leading him out of the hospital and to the truck. Heero was anxious to get back to the tree house, to get back to his sanctuary.

XxXXxx

Trowa leaned back into the chair, his arms crossed and his expression wary. His father had a lost look in his eyes, his mother's face still hidden as she was currently tucked to his father's chest. Trowa could feel as though something was wrong, but decided to wait until his parents was ready to bring it up. The door opened and closed to reveal Wufei and Quatre, and Trowa felt relieved as the blonde gave him a small shy smile. A moment later the door opened again, and a young nurse came in with two extra chairs, setting them into the room, before checking Odin's vitals, and leaving the room.

Trowa was felt a warmth spread through him, as the blonde cherub settled his chair right beside his own, Wufei setting his on the other side of the bed, closer to his mom. For a moment no one said anything, until Quatre decided it was time to break the ice.

"Mrs. Barton?" He started rather hesitantly. A worried expression crossed his face as the woman remained still. He opened his mouth to call out to her again just as she slowly pulled away from her husband's chest, her expression quite lost. "Mrs. Barton…what happened?" He asked quietly.

"What….happened?" She repeated, her voice misty, as though unsure of who she was speaking to. Trowa was alarmed by his mother's lack of awareness, watching as she followed Quatre's hand as he gestured to the little pieces of broken wood on the floor from when the chair smashed.

She gave a big sniff, before burrowing herself back into her husband's embrace, her small frame shaking violent as she let out choked sobs. Quatre's face took on a bright hue of red, muttering an apology, when Trowa slipped his hand loosely under the blonde's, causing the red to turn a deep shape of maroon. He shook his head, which meant to tell the blonde not to worry about it. Quatre merely nodded his understanding, his face slowly gaining his normal color, when only a dusty pink remained. Trowa gave him a small smile, before turning back to his parents.

He caught his father's eye, and raised his eyebrow in question. For a moment nothing happened, until Odin sighed, and began to resume soothingly rub his wife's shaking back. "We….I…told Heero something that made him upset." Trowa shifted slightly in his chair, trying to get comfortable, feeling as though their was a long story in store.

"Please…sir. What could you have possibly said to Heero that would upset him so much?" Quatre's shy expression melted away to one of pure worry and distress, and Trowa couldn't help but marvel at the blonde's unlimited concern for his friends, regardless if Heero was a patient or not. He had a feeling that the blonde would be worried even if he wasn't Heero's doctor, and made his feelings for the blonde blossom ten fold.

Wufei on the other hand, seemed to be watching his parents with great scrutiny. His black ebony eyes, which Trowa had a feeling rarely missed a thing, moved slowly from his father to his mother, almost like a panther or some other big jungle cat, surveying his prey, waiting for the kill. And kill he did.

"It was about his parents….or more so, his father. Am I correct?" Odin slowly looked over to the young Chinese man, his expression baring extreme surprise. "How did you…?"

Wufei just shrugged, as he blinked and crossed his arms, looking out the window at the buildings below, the country fields just beyond them. "Heero told me once that his mother died of a viral disease and that his father was unknown. He was so melancholy and wistful when he spoke about them, telling me I was lucky to have known my parents for as long as I did. I just thought that if something would have prompted that kind of an reaction," He gestured toward to little wood chips on the floor before continuing, "It would be about his dad." Again he shrugged, and closed his eyes, tilting his chin down so that it hit his chest.

"But….then, what about him? Heero told you he was unknown right? So…." Trowa watched as the wheels turned in Quatre's mind, before the blonde let out a soft 'oh', comprehension in his eyes. "You knew who his father was?" Odin gave him a sad little smile, and nodded. "Who is it then, sir?" Odin spared a glance at Trowa, before answering the young aquamarine eyed boy. "Me. I am Heero's father."

Quatre winced as Trowa hand suddenly clamped his in a near death grip, but was surprised when he looked up at his face, still as ever, not betraying his real feelings. "Father? But how?" His voice was silent, and Quatre as well as everyone in the room was sure that the boy's thoughts ran along the lines of infidelity. Odin shook his head and made held up a hand in defeat. "Please, Trowa. It's not what you think. I was not unfaithful to your mother." He sighed, running a hand through his salt and peppered hair. "I'll tell you the story, but it is a long one. It all started when your mother and I ran away together." At this, Odin peered down at his wife, who had long since stopped crying and was now asleep in his arms and gave her a loving smile. " As you know, your mother was the daughter of a wealthy plantation owner, and I was but a carpenter's son. We fell in love, and ran away together after her daddy found out about us, and threatened to ship her off to his sister up north."

"Oh no!" Quatre gasped, leaning forward slightly in his chair. Odin smiled at his interest and continued. "Yup, so one night we both sneak out with our allowances for the week, and run into this little town. We fell in love with the property our house stands on today, but back then twenty dollars was still expensive for land. We just didn't have the money."

"So…what did you do then?" Quatre had scooted even closer to he edge of the seat, his eyes wide and shiny, his hands growing sweaty from anticipation, though Trowa made it no mind. He was glad the little blonde was enjoying the story. "At the time, this town was one of the many that scientist in the city came to visit to start their research on the human body and all that. There was high demand for sperm cells that came with a high price. Just enough for us to get the land and build a house. It wasn't an easy decision, but what other choice did me and Emily have? If we went back, my father would have disowned me, and Emily's parents would have sent her away and made it so we would never see each other again. So, I gave some of my sperm cells."

"But…if it was for scientific research…then how did Heero's mother get a hold of it?" Quatre asked, a slightly curious gleam in his eye. Wufei had long since opened his eyes, finished with his daily bout of meditation, and was listening intently to the story. _How indeed?_ He thought, but didn't bother to voice his question as Odin answered his unasked question. "Well, for the longest time, Emily and I had tried to have a baby and raise a family with no luck. We didn't have Catherine until Em was already 35, Trowa when she was almost 40. By that time, the research center had converted into a sperm bank."

Trowa watched as his father's face shifted, his lips giving way to a wistful smile, his eyes staring at the way ahead as though he was watching some faint memory. "Imagine our surprise when a little Japanese woman comes strolling up our porch, knocks on our door, and asks if she can use my sperm to have her baby." Odin chuckled at the thought.

"Must have been a huge shock! I can't imagine!" Quatre was almost falling off his seat now, and Trowa fought to keep his chuckles to a minimum as he gently nudged the blonde to lean back in his seat. "Yes it was. But after explaining her condition, we agreed. I mean how could we not."

"Her condition? I don't understand." Quarter placed a finger on his chin, looking thoughtful. "She was dying, Quatre. Her husband, Takeshi Yuy, had died a few years before, and they had always wanted a baby. So, after coming to this town in passing, she discovered that there was a match for her body's type. After she got pregnant, we found out that Em was already at almost five months with Trowa here. Hence, why him and Heero are so close in age. She left town the next month, before leaving. But we kept in touch, though not so often."

Trowa merely nodded, glancing at Quatre to ask another question, but to his surprise it was Wufei who responded. "So how did Heero come to be in your possession after his mother passed?" Odin sighed, as Emily stirred, but didn't wake, turning to her side and settling on his pillow. He stretched his arm as he explained. "Three years later, we find his mom and three year old Heero on our front porch. She was about to pass away and she wanted us to take him in. At first we were hesitant. I mean, how would he react to us? We were complete strangers to him. Then our little tyke here comes running down the steps, and the next thing we know the two are outside playing like they had been friends all their lives." His gaze fell a bit more he continued.

"She told the little one that she was gong to see the doctor and some others stuff in Japanese that I couldn't understand. But the by gave no questions when she left. He was polite and everything. The week after he came to us, she passed away." Quatre sniffed, and wiped the corner of his eye with his hand. Wufei just bowed his head in a sign of respect for the memory. Trowa bowed the same, his bangs cast a shadow over his face. "After that, it was like the light was sucked out of him. It was a while before he ever smiled or laughed. Remember Trowa?"

Trowa nodded, and Quatre raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to bring that light back?" He gave him a small smile and shared a knowing look with his father, before answering simply. "He met Duo."

XxXXxx

The trip home had been quiet after Heero had told him everything that Odin had said, Heero gripping Duo's hand the whole way, causing the braided man to drive one handed, not that he didn't already. As soon as they pulled up, Duo had barely reached to turn off the truck before Heero dashed out, yelled for him to meet him at the tree house, before running into the house, the door slamming wildly behind him. He sighed, but had listened. He sat on the window sill looking out at the fields of gold, before the tall tell sound coming from below signaled Heero's entrance.

Without saying a word, Heero entered and motioned for Duo to follow, as he made his way toward the bed. Sitting down, Duo realized that in Heero's hands was a worn book. He sat there just staring at it, and just as Duo was about to ask if he was just going to stare at it all day, Heero opened it and gasped. On the left side, behind the cover was a slightly faded picture. In it was a young woman, her hair was a blackish brown, her eyes slightly slanted, dark ebony eyes crinkled at the ends, her light rosy lips smiling shyly at the smiling at the camera. She had a small frame, a light blue cardigan over a dark blue sundress with white flowers all over. She was leaning on a fence, in the background a field of grass. Duo eyes widened as he took in the small baby in the woman's arms. It was obviously a boy, dressed in a light blue jumper suit with footsies and a matching cap on his head, dark brown chocolate waves peeking out under the rim. The baby was smiling, as though it was caught in mid laugh, and the eyes- there was no mistaking them- were a startling cobalt blue. Below the picture, written in neat English was inscribed: _Heero and Mommy, the fields of Paris. _

Duo looked up to see Heero's eyes glistening. He pulled the book from Heero's tight grasp, and embraced him, placing soft kisses all over his cheek and neck. "Please." Heero whispered, and Duo nodded, reaching for the book. After settling at the headboard, in each other's arms, Duo began to read.

_April 5 _

_Today I have come across a small town in the south. It is very small, but rather cozy I am thinking. The people are nice and friendly, and I am glad I stopped here for a rest good thing too, Freya was already upset that I traveled so much already. The town seems most conservative and small but I am surprised as well as happy to learn that there is a sperm back clinic here. I have made up my mind to go and visit to see if I can find a match. I want a baby more than anything, especially since you, my love have been taken from me . It doesn't matter what it is, but should I become pregnant I wish for a boy. Maybe, I will name him Heero….._


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol, ok here's the next part! Sorry if it's been a long wait =0)I'd just like to take to the time thank everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all the feedback I get from you guys! Any who, let's get on with chappie shall we? Enjoy!**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 9**

_April 5 _

_Today I have come across a small town in the south. It is very small, but rather cozy I am thinking. The people are nice and friendly, and I am glad I stopped here for a rest good thing too, Freya was already upset that I traveled so much already. The town seems most conservative and small but I am surprised as well as happy to learn that there is a sperm bank clinic here. I have made up my mind to go and visit to see if I can find a match. I want a baby more than anything, especially since you, my love have been taken from me . It doesn't matter what it is, but should I become pregnant I wish for a boy. Maybe, I will name him Heero….._

At this, Duo looked up at Heero who was sitting up, arms crossed, eyes closed. He opened an eye and blinked, leaning slightly to look over the page. "Is…is there more?" The cobalt eyed man asked, at which Duo gave him a small grin, and a reassuring hand squeeze, before looking back down and reading the rest of the page.

…_if it turns out to be a girl, maybe I will name her , Hikari, for she will become the light of my world. Heero…my one and only …Hikari…the light of my life… I'm almost giddy with excitement! I know it's foolish to put so much blind faith that I will find a match here, you always did say I was a hopeless romantic koi…but I have a good feeling in my heart. Tomorrow I will visit the clinic, and leave the rest up to fate. _

Duo looked up, and closed the small book slightly , marking the page with his index finger. Lifting a hand, he lightly caressed Heero's cheek, prompting his lover to open his eyes. "That's all that was written that day." Heero gave a short nod, then stared at the opposite wall. Duo waited to see whether Heero wanted to hear more just as much as he did, and he didn't disappoint. "One more entry…?" Duo nodded, and opened the book, turning the page.

_April 12_

_Oh what luck! When I went to the clinic a few days ago, I was quite surprised that there was actually a match for me! Even more surprising is that there is not only one match, but two! I called Freya as soon as I got back, and she made me promise to stay long enough for her to settle things back in the west coast so that she come to this precious town for a check up on me! _

_The first match had been a man named - _"Howard?!" Duo yelled, looking incredulously down at the written word. He looked up at Heero, who merely shrugged, making a gesture to read on. Grumbling under his breath about some choice words that he had for his adoptive uncle, Duo went back to reading.

_- Howard. He was very gracious, and though he was very sympathetic about my condition, he refused, saying he couldn't stand to think of another him running around in this world. Haha. He also went on to say that he wouldn't feel right knowing he had a kid somewhere, and not being able to be a part of the baby's life. Of course, I understood, and I know that for as long as I live I will always treasure my new found friend. _

_A few days after that, I met with the second match, who turned out to be a lovely couple, Mr. Odin and Mrs. Emily Barton. I felt nervous as they invited me into their lovely home , unlike with Howard, for he didn't have a wife like Mr. Barton did. I gave them my reason for seeing them, being that I wished to use Mr. Barton's sperm to have a baby. I explained about my condition, and like most people, they were very sympathetic. I could tell that they were still hesitant, and I quickly explained that I had searched high and low for a match, coming up with nothing until I was blessed to have come across this cozy place. _

_I thanked them for seeing me, and agreed to meet with them in a few days, which turned out to be yesterday when I went back to the house. And they agreed! I was soo happy, I couldn't stop crying. My dream of becoming a mommy is coming true! _

Duo closed the journal, and placed in on the little drawer beside the bed. Then he turned down the lights, and scooped Heero into his arms, cuddling him. "Ok?" He asked softly, to which the cobalt eyed man just nodded. Between the late night partying with the guys, the scare his uncle-or…Odin gave them, the shocking revelation of his mysterious past, and the pure knowledge that he now had something of his mother for his own, Heero felt tired and secure in Duo's embrace. His eyes drooped, his last thought at just how twisted life could get.

XxXXxx

After climbing out of the small car, that they had borrowed from Quatre's sister Iria, the trio made their way quietly inside the house. Trowa turned his head in the direction of the tree house, the barest flicker of the lamp light shining in the distance telling him of Duo's and Heero's location. He entered the house, making his way upstairs quietly, thinking over the situation to himself.

He thought it best to give his cousin…or more, half brother some space away from him. Things were going to be changing whether they were all ready for it to or not. On the one hand, Trowa had always regarded Heero as a brother, ever since the time he showed up to his house and the two played together. And though he was sure that Heero regarded him in the same manner, having to actually be related…by blood was something else. It didn't change how Trowa saw him, and he knew that Heero would know that too.

He took off his shirt and pants, and climbed into bed, hands linked together as he stared at his ceiling. The thing he was certain of was that it was going to change was how Heero saw himself, his place here at the ranch, and worst of all, all the years he spent away, the guilt probably returning ten fold after finally coming to terms with it. Snorting wearily, Trowa ran a hand over his face, commending his father on his lack of good timing of telling them about Heero. Just when he was going to be leaving in a few days too…. A sudden knock brought him out of his thoughts, and as a flash of blonde hair and aqua eyes appeared in his doorway, Trowa abruptly sat up in his bed. "Quatre?"

The blonde quietly closed the door behind him, his index fingers pushing against each other in what Trowa viewed as the blonde's way of dealing with his nervousness, as cute. " Umm…I hope I'm not disturbing you but…I thought…maybe you'd like some company tonight…?" Trowa blinked, unsure whether this was really happening or if he had just fallen asleep, and if it was real, what had he done to deserve to be in the presence of such a divine entity.

Quatre brought his eyes from the floor, and seeing after seeing Trowa staring at him, hastily dropped his gaze again, his shoulders slumping. Maybe…he had read the signs wrong. Trowa couldn't have possibly be interested in him anyway…and as the thought entered his mind, Quatre's face flushed at feeling so foolish. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'll go now then." He made to turn, only to be stopped as a hand grabbed on of his and pulled him back slightly.

"No…stay. Please." Came the fervent whispered plea. Quatre looked up an found Trowa's emerald eyes staring intently at him, and found himself nodding. He gasped quietly as Trowa brought his other hand up and began to softly caress his cheek with just the tips of his fingers. Not wanting to mess up, the tall brown haired man led the blonde to the bed with their entwined hands, walking backwards, never once letting his eyes stray from Quatre's. After some awkward repositioning, the pair laid together, hands clasped together, Quatre partly laying on top of Trowa, looking up as the other looked down into shining aqua orbs. For now, nothing else mattered except this moment.

And before long, they were moving ever so slowly toward each other, their heads tilted, eyes suddenly feeling heavy, as their lips touched. It was soft, it was chaste. It was enough to enflame a fire within Trowa that the emerald eyed man was sure would never go out.

Quatre's shaky fingers made it's way up to Trowa's hair, threading his hands within the silky mass, and pulling softly, eliciting a groan from the man beneath him. Before he knew it, he was staring up at the tanned green eyed hunk for just a second before thee said hunk swooped down and began to make a trail of hot, wet kisses up and down his neck. Quatre's eyes squeezed shut, arching ever so slightly, offering more of his neck to Trowa, who happily accepted. Before long, the blonde was panting, the task of pumping oxygen into his lungs now painfully difficult.

Feeling the slight pull of the buttons on his night shirt being undone, Quatre quickly realized where this was going, his eyes growing wide with horror. _No…this isn't how I want my first time to happen… We haven't known each other for long…. I …can't._ Stifling the thought that he might just be blowing the only opportunity to be with this hot southern cowboy , the blonde placed his hands over the browned haired man's shoulders, and squeezed, hoping to gain his attention. "Trowa?"

The sound of his name softly escaping those tasty pink lips, made Trowa pause in his task of ridding the blonde of his shirt so that he could worship every last inch of skin, and look up. Seeing something close to fear and panic in those aqua eyes, Trowa sank onto his knees, wondering if he did something wrong. " Something wrong Quatre?" His eyebrows shot up in concern, as the blonde flushed, pushing the tips of his fingers together in that same nervous fashion he had been doing before. "Um…well…I…"

"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?" Trowa looked at the squirming blonde intently, waiting for his answer. "No! No…it's not you. It's me. You see…I've never…" Quatre gestured between Trowa and himself, " And we haven't known each other very long…I just …Oh god… I'm acting like such a pathetic school girl over my first time aren't I? I just-" Quatre blinked at Trowa place a finger on his lips, silencing him.

On the inside, the boy was welling up with emotions. This would have been Quatre's first time…and he had just pounced on him like some piece of raw beef. He realized he screwed up, and vaguely wondered why the blonde didn't just run out of the room. He shook his head in dismay, and gave Quatre a wan smile. " No, I'm glad you told me. I should be apologizing for just jumping on you like this." He rolled off the little blonde, and wrapped his arms around his legs, his elbows resting on his kneecaps, his head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry."

Quatre sat up, slightly glad at Trowa's understanding, but feeling horrible about making the guy feel like it was all his fault. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he spoke softly.

"Trowa it's ok. You didn't know. And it's not like you heard me complaining, did you?" He got a shake of the head, but he wasn't going to settle for that. Placing a finger under the silent boy's chin he lifted it up, and smiled gently at him. " I'm…still interested Trowa…if you're willing to take things slowly with me." The blonde flushed at his words, and ducked his head, peeking out from under his bangs for Trowa's reaction.

Trowa blinked. Quatre…was giving him another chance?! Quickly deciding that he wouldn't screw up this time, he bent forward and gave him a chaste peck on the lips, withdrawing with a smile. " I'd like that. I'm willing to take it as slowly as you want to…. Anything for you." Trowa finished, and though he knew it was probably coming off as cheesy, he couldn't bring himself to care as the blonde flushed in pleasure at his response.

"Would you care to stay? I promise, nothing more than sleeping." Trowa held his hands up, causing Quatre to laugh. "I'd love to." Settling down so that they were facing each other side by side, the pair went to sleep, excited as to what the next day would bring for them.

XxXXxx

Stirring slightly, Odin watched with fascination as his wife, Emily slowly began to wake up. Even after so many years of marriage, he cherished his wife to no end, always taking time to watch and appreciate her. Even confined to this small hospital bed, today was no different. "Hello there, love." He smiled warmly as her usual cute confused face when she woke up, as he brushed her long bangs away from her face.

"Where are the boys?" She asked, sitting up and looking around. "I sent them home." She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back against Odin's chest. "And…Heero?" Came the soft whisper, and Odin looked down before taking her hand in his. " I…. hope he is. I'm …such a fool. What in god's name possessed me to burden him with something like this, Em?" He pinched the brink of his nose, before letting out a sigh. "He… he probably hates the thought of me being his father anyway." He let his shoulders slump, not feeling the comfort of his wife's hand as she patted his shoulders softly.

"Hush, that kind of talk this instant. That boy has adored you from the moment his mama came and brought him to our house." She took a finger and lifted his chin to face her. " I think deep down Heero's always felt some kind of connection to you…and tonight was just kind of a shock for him, dear. All this time, thinking his daddy never wanted to see him…when all along you were there. It'd be hard for anybody."

Odin shook his head. " Regardless Em. Knowing him, he'll probably up and leave again….just when I thought we could get closer …. I've pushed him away. Who knows if that boy will ever come back again? You heard what he said…"

"Which he said in the heat of the moment Odin!" Emily admonished gently, a slight tug at the corner of her lips. "That boy's got much of his temperament from you after all, so you know once he gets his head on straight, he'll make the right choice."

Odin leaned his head on his wife's shoulders, and they shifted so that he laid half on top of her. " I just…love that kid soo damn much. I don't… I don't want to lose him now that he's come back." Emily smiled gently, as she ran her hand through her husband's thick hair, feeling his breathing deepen as he slowly sank to sleep. " You're not gonna lose him, love. Just give him some time, he'll come around." Odin mumbled something under his breath, succumbing to the sleep he could evade no more. Emily bound their hands together, and sighed, thinking a quick prayer that her words would hold true. She didn't want to lose Heero anymore than Odin, even if he hadn't been born to her. _Please Heero…give your father a chance._ She thought, before drifting off to sleep herself, wrapped in her love's embrace, unaware of the turn of events awaiting just around the corner.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if....?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol, ok here's the next part! Sorry if it's been a long wait =0)I'd just like to take to the time thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts! I really appreciate all the feedback I get from you guys! Any who, let's get on with chappie shall we? Enjoy!**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 10**

The sun rose slowly from it's hiding place behind the mountains and forest in the distance, bright amethyst orbs watching it's progression into the sky. Hearing a slight groan as the light crept into the room, a lithe form turned from it's observation to lock eyes with slightly groggy cobalt ones surveying him intently. " Good morning, love." Duo grinned, as he made his way back over to the bed, crawling back into his lover's open arms, and snuggling against his warm body.

"Morning," Heero mumbled, closing his eyes again now that he had his braided fey back into his arms, and attempting to go back to sleep. But like always, sleep evaded him now that he had woken up, memories of the night before flashing in his mind. He groaned, and threw an arm over his eyes, only to lift it as he felt Duo shift on the bed. " Duo?"

He sat up slightly on his elbows, and watched his boyfriend leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching over for something on the dresser. He looked down as Duo pressed his mother's diary of sorts onto his lap. Heero's gaze softened as his fingers lightly traced over the worn leather fabric, embroidered with an intricate weaving design. "The ball's in your court love." Duo spoke softly, and Heero wasn't the least bit surprised that he knew he was thinking over the events from the night before.

He just nodded mutely, not very sure what to say. His temper subsided somewhat, he closed his eyes and thought for a bit. Yes, it was like a slap to his face that Odin and Emily had concealed this little…-ok- HUGE tidbit about his life from him...but his father did see him like he always wanted right? It's just...Heero hadn't had known that his was. He didn't leave him like they had led him to believe. So maybe...it wasn't that bad? Maybe… they could start over?

Memories of the night before progressed, and Heero groaned as he remembered his last parting words to his.... father and Emily. " Love?" Feeling Duo's soft, warm fingers caressing his cheek with the lightest of touches, Heero grabbed the boy who held his heart, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. " I said something I shouldn't have before I left. And now..." Duo felt a small smile tug at his lips, shaking his head softly. His Heero...always ready to shoot the gun first and ask questions later. " You want to take it back?" He felt Heero give a small nod, and pulled slightly away so he could look into Heero's piercing blue eyes. " Listen to me. I don't care what the hell you said to them. Odin's your old man, he'll forgive you. I just know it! I mean, you didn't even punch him this time." Duo smiled as Heero gave a little chuckle, and nodded approvingly.

"And speaking of old men... I've got a bone to pick with Howard! I can't believe he never told me that he could have been your surrogate father! I mean sheesh! We could have been related!" Duo frowned, and Heero laughed shaking his head. " No we wouldn't, he's your adoptive father Duo. The worse it could've been is that we would've ended up as step brothers." Heero laughed some more as Duo shivered at the thought, and made a face, before turning over and getting dressed.

"Let's go get some grub. I'm hungry Hee-chan." Heero nodded, his eyes sparkling, as he got up and got dressed, his eyes never leaving his energetic love. In a few minutes, the pair was dressed and made their way from the tree house to the main house, racing on their brilliant mares as they chatted about nothing in particular. After bringing out a block of hay for Shinigami and Wing, and securing them near their usual spots under the great oak tree, the pair made their into the house and to the kitchen.

"Well, after breakfast we could go over to old Howie's place. That guy as been bugging the hell out of me, asking when you're coming over to visit and all! Sheesh...and now we have something to-"Duo stopped in his tracks, as they entered the door way to the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Trowa and Odin, looking as though in a slightly intense conversation, Auntie Em over by her usual spot at the stove, cooking. Green eyes looked up simultaneously as Duo gulped, wondering whether he should back out now and take Heero with him before he saw who was in there, or just move and let him decide for himself. The decision was out of his hands, as Heero walked right into his backside. " Duo?"

Heero step sided him and stopped dead in his tracks. Odin and Heero's eyes met and after a tense moment, emerald gave way to steely cobalt . Duo inwardly groaned as he spied Heero's clenching fists, and was surprised when they unclenched, and Heero spoke. "Good morning." Duo blinked, and watched as Heero nodded to the Barton men, before sitting down and turning toward him. Coming out of his stupor, Duo smiled and waved a greeting to all present before sitting down beside Heero.

"Morning boys." Emily said softly, walking over with two heaping plates of food held in trembling hands. As she neared the table, Heero and Duo swiftly took the plates before something could happen, and gave her warm smiles, Heero smiling a bit longer before tucking in himself. Hands clasped to her chest, Emily beamed at Odin, who responded with a small smile of his own, before turning and preparing two more plates for their other guests.

The mood was somewhat less intense as Quatre and Wufei wandered into the kitchen, and the group chatted about what to do for the day. It was decided that they'd head into town and visit the vet clinic before coming back home for lunch then on to clean out the stables which was over due for the pooper scooper. Heero watched as Odin made to get up, his step somewhat faltering as he walked past the doorway and onto the stairs. As Trowa made to get up and help, Heero was already out of his seat and walking after Odin, leaving the boy to only blink before giving a small smile and sitting back down in his seat. Everyone said nothing, but identical smiles were plastered on their lips in understanding.

Odin glanced over his shoulder as he felt a light tug on his elbow, his eyes widening as they fell upon Heero standing slightly beside him from behind, a light blush on his cheeks, staring at the wall. " Just...let me help you up." Odin's wrinkled eyes crinkled even more, before nodding and patting Heero on the head like he did when he was younger. Prussian blue met emerald and softened when he had not been rejected. He stepped up to get on the same step as Odin and nudged him slightly to get him to move his arm so he could loop it with his own, before leading the way slowly upstairs.

By the time Heero had gotten Odin up the stairs and into his own bed, he had broken out into a sweat. After going into the bathroom and wetting a washcloth, he returned and placed it upon the old man's forehead, settling on the edge of the bed and watching as Odin's chest rose and fell slightly faster than normal, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm...sorry." Odin opened his eyes a bit, confusion in his green orbs. " About what I said last night. I- I didn't mean to say those things to you. I'm sorry." Heero hung his head, and Odin couldn't help but smile at the gesture he had seen so often when the boys had been much younger. "It's fine. I understand... I would have done the same." Heero looked up at smiling emerald orbs, and felt a rueful tug at his lips.

There was a moments silence in which neither men knew what to say, before Odin gently lifted a finger toward the desk in the other room beyond the open doorway. " In the first drawer, there's a bound scrap book, bring it to me?" Heero nodded and got up, crossing the open doorways and opening the said drawer, pulling out a slim book, the intricate designs the same as his mother's journal. Ignoring to hopeful lift in his chest, Heero walked calmly back into the room and handed the book to Odin. He sat back into the chair as Odin absently stroked the designs on the outside of the cover, before his eyes snapped wide open and he pushed the object into Heero's hands.

"Take it. It's yours." Heero felt the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, but he bit his lip and nodded, watching as Odin smiled before closing his eyes. " It's not going to be long now is it?" Heero whispered as he quietly made his way to the doorway. Odin merely nodded, before his shallow breathing evened out, telling Heero that he had fallen asleep. With a small sad smile, he made his way back down stairs, the album clutched under his arm.

xxXXxx

By the time the guys were done shoving out the manure out of the stables, they had all returned to the house sweaty and shirtless, heading straight up to their rooms to shower, and feeling much refreshed heading back down to wait in the living room for dinner.

"We should have another boys night out!" Duo exclaimed, settling in his seat quite snug against Heero's side. The others turned to the braided cowboy's excited expression, and weary grins on their face. "Doesn't that expression normally apply to women, Maxwell?" Wufei snorted, causing the others to chuckle as well.

" Who cares who it applies to Fei Fei!" Duo dismissed, the snickering of the others not dampening his mood. " We should go out all of these nights while you're still here! You guys aren't going to be here that much longer yanno?" Heero felt his body stiffen at his violet lover's words, but lucky the others were busy planning their guys night out to notice. A frown appeared upon his features, as he mentally brought up when Wufei, Quatre, and him were supposed to leave back for the city...which was in four days. He mentally cringed, and didn't realize he was grimacing until he felt a hand on his cheek and Duo's worried whisper. " Heero?"

He blinked, and looked down, noting that they were now alone in the sitting room, and wondering just how long he had been spacing out. " Sorry love, you were saying?" Duo made a tsking sound, and Heero sighed, wiping the expression from his face with his hand, before giving Duo an apologetic smile. "Just have some things on my mind...."

" Like going back to the city in a few days?" Duo raised an eyebrow and sighed at Heero's startled expression at getting caught. " Hee-chan.... don't think about it ok? Let's just enjoy these next few days together." Duo gave him a smile and Heero felt the corners of his lips tug a little. He could see that the thought of him leaving made Duo sad too, and just the fact that he was trying not to let it bother him in lieu of ruining the rest of his stay, made Heero push all thoughts of it out of his head. Duo was right, he should just enjoy their time with one another ." Ok." He leaned over and kissed his braided lover, each time their kisses becoming more hot and heavy, until they were both left panting for breath. Heero took a shuddering breath, and blinked, wondering how he had gone from sitting next to his love to laying on top of him on the couch, his arms on either side of Duo's head. Duo merely smiled up at him, as they put their foreheads together, and stared into each others eyes.

" I love you." Duo whispered, his breath tickling Heero's lips so that he not only heard the words but also felt them too. " Love you too." Heero breathed, their heads snapping up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, to seeing Quatre standing at the doorway.

"I came to tell you dinner was ready, but it looks like you already started on your dessert." The blonde raised an amused eyebrow at the slight flush on the two's faces, before Heero got up and reached for Duo's hand to help him up. They followed the blonde doctor into the kitchen, eager to fill their stomachs with Auntie Em's delicious cooking.

XxXXxx

Sipping on his first drink of the night, Heero couldn't help but be a little amused at his surroundings. Never would he had thought he would be back at the same club he had once frequented with Duo so many moons ago. It seemed as though it had been a long time since then, the club not having served alcohol back then, and the strobe lights streaming neon colors around the place were definitely new. It was enough to make someone slip into a seizure...at least if someone did Quatre was there to administer some quick remedy. Catching a certain blonde all dressed up in leather and mesh, dancing with his own braided lover, Heero snorted, shaking his head as he thought of Quatre remedying someone in _that_ outfit.

Feeling a push on his shoulder, Heero glanced to his left, and raised an eyebrow as his Chinese friend who just stared at something on the dance floor, raising his glass in a gesture meant for Heero to look. " Trouble?" He took a sip and watched as Heero froze, the feeling of deja vu creeping up on him, as a figure from the past made their way toward his unsuspecting boyfriend. He downed his shot and got up, giving a short nod to Wufei as he left, another as he passed Trowa who was making his way back to the table with more drinks. " Something up?" The tall Southern boy asked, slipping into the vacated seat after placing the drinks on the table. Wufei shrugged and raised his cup once more in the direction of interest, his ebony eyes taking in everything around him, easily able to pick up the signs of an oncoming fight if the situation arose.

"Hey Quat! Your man got us some drinks! Let's go thank him." Giving the blonde a wink in which a saucy smile was returned, Duo turned and gasped as he ran smack dab into another person. "Oops. Sorry, buddy." He made to move aside, but as the person's hand grabbed his wrist, he looked up and opened his mouth in horror. "Duo." It was Alex, the guy who had tried to feel Duo up all those years ago. Reflexively, Duo looked down to his hand and was relieved to see he had recovered after Heero had sent him yowling out of the club. "Alex." He gave him a small smile and made to move past him, but was stopped when Alex's hand tightened around his wrist.

"Alex...what're-"

"Dance with me Duo?" Alex's light brown eyes locked with violet orbs and raising Duo's hand to his lips, as the braided boy tried to wrench his wrist free from his grasp. "No, I'm tired actually. But thanks for asking-owww." Alex's grip had tightened painfully, Duo gasping as a jolt of lightening pierced up his arm. Duo frantically tried to remember all the self defense moves he had seen from those kung fu movies he had watched, before another jolt had him clenching his teeth, and deciding to just screw it and aim a knee kick to the goods. Before he could even left his leg, he watched as a hand shot out from behind the tall man holding him prisoner and grip his shoulder, twirling his captor around, and surprising him enough that he let go of Duo's rapidly bruising wrist.

Duo rubbed his wrist and watched as Alex's face paled as he came face to face with a less than pleased Heero Yuy, his mouth a thin line, his eyes set to arctic cold. "Y-y-yuy?" Alex whimpered, taking a step back. "W-w-what are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Vacation." Heero answered curtly, matching Alex step for step coming forward as he retreated. " But that's besides the point." Heero glanced at Duo and spotting the bruises on his wrist, let out a snarl of anger, his glare becoming even more heat with ice. " Care to explain what makes you think you can just lay a hand on my boyfriend and mark his body as you please?" His voice was dangerously low, and by then Heero had backed the offender into a corner. To anyone, it would've looked like he was just talking to him. " I-i-i-..." Alex gulped and whimpered. " Can't? Well... it's not going to happen again now is it? Because I think we both know what could happen to you if you even think about hurting a single hair on his head don't we?" He watched as Alex nodded frozenly, and knowing he had gotten his message across, made to walk away, before thinking better of it, and slamming his face into the wood wall of the club, the wood splitting upon impact. Heero smirked as Alex flinched and slumped down to the ground. Yup. The message had gotten across.

He smiled as he returned to the table, slipping next to Duo and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into his ear. " Heero, you didn't hurt him.... did you?" Heero pulled back and shook his head, his smile only growing. " I gave him a warning, like I promised." Duo gave him an approving nod and kissed his cheek, before the pair tuned back into the conversation with the others, Heero feeling especially light as the night wore on.

It was almost three the next morning when the guys decided to call it a night. Walking back from the club, since they had walked to get there, they were all laughing and talking when Wufei, who was in the front suddenly stopped, the others bumping into his back.

"Wu-wu?" Duo asked drunkenly, his arms coming up and draping over the slightly stunned Chinese business man. "Fire." He said softly, as the others caught up and looked at him confusedly. "Wha-"

"FIRE!!!" Wufei bellowed, his arm thrown out to point to a puff of black air steadily rising into the starry blue sky. Four heads snapped up, eyes widening, the sight instantly sobering the young men from their drunken state. Cobalt eyes trailed from the smoke back to the ground, his heart thudding painfully as he realized just where the smoke was coming from.

"Shit!" He broke into a run. " Wha-? Heero?!" Heero glanced behind to find that Duo was right on his heels, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei not far behind. "It's coming from home." He watched as Duo's eyes widened, his pace picking up until he was neck and neck with Heero, before pulling up just an inch a head of them. The braided man reached out and grabbed his lovers closest hand, squeezing it almost painfully, the pair now breaking out into a full on sprint down the dusty road.

Turning into their curb, the pair gasped, panting as they took in the scene. " Heero! The horses!" Duo shouted, running over to the blazing stable. The others caught up, and found the pair standing quite still in front of the burning stable, the whines of the horses still trapped in the inferno almost deafening. "Heero..?" Wufei asked, but all he got was a finger pointing up. There a top the stable was a flag, flapping lazily in the gentle breeze, the words ' WHO'S WARNING WHO?' written clearly in bold red over white cloth. It was Trowa's cry that broke the spell. " The horses! Quick! We need to get them out of there!" Snapping out of his mindless rage, Heero clenched his teeth, and nodded, joining everyone in scrambling to get the fire under control. There was hell to pay, no doubt about that. And Heero knew just who to look for.

**a/n: again sorry for the really long wait... i've been busy and stuff =( i promise to try not to make it too long before i update again...thought idk. this chapter felt like it was lacking when i wrote it...maybe cause i kept having to write bit by bit? idk. lol. thanks for reading =)**


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if...?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol, ok here's the next part! Sorry if it's been a long wait =0) I've had exams and all that aghast that comes with the end of the year and all. I'd just like to take to the time thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts! I really appreciate all the feedback I get from you guys! Any who, let's get on with chappie shall we? Enjoy!**

**It's the Climb**

**Part 11**

Clear aquamarine orbs watched as the owner cautiously approached a kneeling figure at the base of an old tree, making enough noise to let the tall Southern boy of his presence as he came up behind him.

"Trowa." Quatre placed a gentle hand on the taller boy's shoulder, his eyes widening as the kneeling man looked up, his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained. " Oh, Trowa." The blonde sighed, as he stared into the auburn cowboy's emerald eyes, clouded with grief and confusion.

"Why Quatre?" Trowa's usually soft, sure voice came out all choked and crackly. "The horses...why? It... it could've reached the house. My parents..." He closed his eyes and Quatre's worry only increased as the auburn haired cowboy clenched his fists tightly, his bones popping. " The fire could've got to them They could've...died." The words came out hushed, and Quatre could only tighten his own grip on Trowa's shoulder, causing him to look up and gasp at the intense emotion he found in Quatre's aquamarine orbs. " It's not your fault Trowa. Don't even start trying to blame yourself... "

"It's that bastard, Alex, that's to blame Tro." The pair looked up to find a slightly somber Duo walking toward them, his footstep casting silent shadows in the grass, not making a sound, not even the usual crunch of green blade beneath his feet. He stopped in front of the pair, his head cocking to the side,briefly surveying the blonde who was obviously comforting his childhood friend. " He deserves everything he has coming to him..." Duo paused as though thinking of whether he should continue, before deciding what the hay, adding thoughtfully, " After Hee-chan and Wu-man are done with him... he'll be sorry for even thinking about fuckin around with us again."

Trowa only nodded solemnly, before wiping his face with his sleeve, and stood up, taking Quatre's hand and softly replacing it within his own, giving it a tight squeeze before turning back to what was left of the barn. "Going to...bury the rest of the young ones."And with a shake of his head, his expression was calmed and he walked off. Only five of the horses in the whole barn had survived.

Duo and Quatre stared at him for a bit, before Duo turned and began to climb up the crickety steps up the tree trunk, cursing as a plank fell out from under his weight. " Aw, shit! Fuck...oh well. Looks like I'll just have to patch this shit up." He looked over his shoulder and seeing that Quatre was still on the ground, raised an eyebrow. " Hey, Q! Are you gonna stay down there staring at my ass all day, or are you gonna come up?" The braided cowboy laughed as the blonde doctor sputtered before putting on a cute determined pout and made his way to the steps, eying the aged wood planks with some curiosity, before slowly making his way up. " Atta boy, Q! Careful of the missing step now!" With another joyous laugh, Duo continued the climb and before long he made it to the top, giving a large grunt as he pushed the trap door open and pulled himself up, on knee up on the tree house floor, the other swinging idly through the door, violet orbs watching with amusement as the blonde followed at a more leisurely pace.

Quatre meanwhile, was taking his time, his trek pausing every now and then as he took in the tree top. He marveled at the seemingly intricate webs of wooden planks and rope that laid about the tree, making little paths unto every branch to perch on, all the way to the top, in all directions. It was all very fascinating, that he didn't notice when he made it to the trap door, until he ran smack dab into Duo's foot.

"Omph."

"Oops! Sorry." Duo hastily offered his hand down to the blonde who accepted it with a grateful smile, his eyes widening in curiosity as he stepped into the tree house. His eyes trailed over the room, taking in the pictures scattered all over walls, some of the three boys from their younger years, some of their favorite bands and such, others just stickers. A shelf with who its and what its caught his attention next, he walked over and placed his hands on his knees, surveying the items with great interest. A silver flute lay along with little plastic figurines of zoo animals, and circus performers lay under a sign with the name Trowa neatly written. A little acrobatic clown hanging on a rope through his wooden hands between two stick poles stood out, causing Quatre to delicately pick it up. He squeezed the little toy, gasping in surprise and delight as the little toy lifted up on the rope and flipped. He set it down and looked over his shoulder, seeing Duo sitting on the widow perch, and walking over to him.

"Oh wow." The blonde sighed, taking in the sight of the scene of the whole back yard, miles of golden wheat stretching out what seemed like forever, mountains in the background, a vast blue sky that seemed to never end complete with a white cloud here and there.

"Amazing, is it?"

Quatre could only nod, taking in the view of the scene one more time, before turning to continue his perusing of the room, taking a step, before his foot made a crunching noise. "Hm?" Eyebrow raised, Quatre picked up his foot, seeing a small scrape of white beneath his foot. He bent down and picked it up, the thickness of the paper telling him it was a picture. He turned it over, and gasped."Freya!" Duo turned his head toward the blonde, his eyes taking in the object in his hand. " Q?"

"Duo, why do you have a picture of my sister here?" Duo walked over and glanced at the picture, his eyes widening. " Freya? You mean...the person that..that...Heero's mom keeps talking about in her journal is your sister?" Quatre merely nodded, and Duo smacked his head in exasperation. Looking at the woman in the picture, he wondered how he didn't piece it together before. Nearly all of the Winner heirs were doctors, medicine one of the many fields Winner Enterprises dominated in over the last fifty years. And the resemblance between the lady in the picture and Quatre was striking. The woman, Freya, had sandy blonde hair, a slim but tall stature, and a striking smile that just screamed Winner. Yup, there was no doubt about it.

"Wow Quat, what a small world." Duo shook his head, and gave him a small smile, before walking over and plopping down on one of the bean bag chairs. Quatre followed, his eyes looking back at the picture. " Heero's mother? This is...her?" Duo nodded and Quatre was in awe. Heero looked a bit like her, the shape of his eyes and the high cheek bones, but for the most part, he had gotten his looks from Mr. Barton , from his tousled hair, his stern eyes, and his built features.

"Wait until Heero finds out your sister knew his mother." Duo grinned, knowing Heero would probably probe the blonde for answers about his mother and the relationship between the Arab doctor. " Guess we'll just have to wait until him and Wufei come back."

"When do you think that'll be?" Duo shrugged noncommittally, but frowned slightly. "Whenever they're done with their business with Alex, I guess." The blonde looked alarmed, and Duo tried to smile reassuringly at the doctor. " Don't worry man. They can handle themselves, and I'm sure they won't do anything rash." _ At least I hope not_

xxXXxx

Alex Dashwood was a lot of things. He was good looking. He was charming. He was smart, having graduated top 10 in his class. He had many women and men alike that would have loved to be in his presence if just for a few minutes. Most of all he was successful, having had taken over his family's race track since he was fresh out of school. He was filthy rich, pleased with the knowledge that he could have anything and anyone he wanted if not with his looks, charm, and wit, then with a quick flash his card. Anyone... except Duo Maxwell.

Since high school, Alex had taken to Duo, as had many of their classmates, if not the whole school while they had attended. Duo just had this air around him, his friendliness, able to befriend everyone and anyone, regardless of their social status, albeit from the jocks right down to the loners at the bottom of the food chain. He had smarts, graduating third in his class. He had the looks, by god did have the looks, having been the subject of many people's wet fantasies, even guys who were straighter than a ruler, though they never admitted it.

So naturally, Alex thought himself a perfect match for the charismatic violet eyed boy and made to stake his claim, until none other than his rival, Heero Yuy beat him to the punch and claimed the braided boy for himself. It was something Alex was still bitter about. He had been delighted when he found out Yuy had taken off for the city, but try as he might Duo dodged all his advances. And now out of the blue, the Japanese boy decided to just show up and ruin everything!

Looking over the track as the horses got ready behind the gates, Alex smirked, thinking of the damage he caused Yuy and his family. He made sure only his top goons had gone in, giving them explicit instructions not to leave behind anything that could incriminate him later, along with his little message. Throwing the last of his cigarette over the railing, he pushed off with his foot and without so much of a backward glance, headed down the dimly lit hall, not noticing the two shadows that were following him.

He took a right, through a steel door and down a more narrow hall, his foot steps echoing loudly in the deserted hall. Getting the feeling he was being watched, Alex glanced behind him and gulped a she caught a large shadow dart into a corner right behind. He spun around, his eyes darting about the seemingly empty hall. He shook his head, and laughed in spite of himself. He was just being paranoid!

He scoffed at himself before turning around, his eyes taking in a pair of ghostly cobalt orbs, before his vision turns black.

\

_._


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if...?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: lol, ok here's the next part! Sorry if it's been a long wait =0( I just got back from my trip in Japan, which was awesome! And I've been suffering from intense jet lag, writer's block =( and over bearing clean freak parents... (who want me to clean everyday =( ) so yeah. Gomen ne?**

**This took longer...cause I re wrote it a lot...idk. Just couldn't get it right. Until now. Hope you like. Enjoy =)**

**Part 12**

The sounds of sirens blaring were faint in the background it seemed, as one very blurry Alex Dashwood stirred from unconsciousness. He cracked an eye open, only to groan, and close it once more as his vision saw bright red and black on and off. As his hearing popped back to normal, it was only a moment before he scrambled to his feet, recognizing the sirens as the alarms that there was a fire somewhere within the building.

Backtracking the way he came, he looked around wildly at the crowd running towards the emergency exits, his eyes scanning through the people for someone he knew was working for him that could tell him what the situation was. Finally spotting one of his henchmen, he signaled to the man, who came running towards him.

"What 's the emergency?" He yelled, the stampeding crowd making it hard to be heard, much less hear. " Dunno boss. But there's a ton of smoke coming from the kennels." At the the thought of something happening to his family's trusty dogs, not to mention money makers, the young heir sprinted off in the direction of the fire.

A cloud of smoke greeted him as he spun the corner of the animal wing, his once nicely polished, now completely ruined shoes screeching as he came to a halt. Clouds of dark gray greeted him as he sprinted down the hall, covering his mouth and nose with his arm, his eyes watering as he burst through the doors, scanning over the room in search of the fire.

It was eerily silent, the only sounds coming from his own footsteps. Alex squinted, as he made his way further into the large kennel wing, the way the fog seemed to get thicker and thicker the further he went puzzled him. _ I must be getting close..._ he thought, as it was finally so thick, he could hardly see two feet in front of him. The fog was getting colder, and he shivered, wondering just what the hell was going on.

A dark shadow passed, and he whimpered, blinking his eyes rapidly. _What the hell...?_ Putting his hands in front of him, he made his way blindly further into the animal wing. Suddenly, his foot collided with something and an audible bark was heard.

Braking through out the kennels sounds , and with his eyebrows furrowed, he squatted looking into the nearest kennel and finding it empty. The barking continues, and he dashes through the rows of cages, sparing each one a glance as the barking gets louder and louder. Almost screaming in insanity, Alex stops at the last one, slumping against the cold metal, breaking a sweat and panting from sprinting through the cages.

Suddenly feeling dumb over running all this way for nothing, Alex breathes a sigh a relief, freezing as he hears a clapping noise. Turning his head slightly, his eyes widen with fear as a pair of steely cobalt eyes peer out of the thick fog, and the image of one Heero Yuy applauding, appears in front of him.

"Y-yu-y." He stammered, pushing back into the cold metal and wishing he could melt into it, anything to escape the pure look of murderous intent on the stoic man's features. He gasped as a small, feral smile broke out on the Japanese man's face, before he stopped clapping and held his hands out, in a what can you do gesture. " I've got to hand it to you, Dashwood. You have some nerve. I mean, just when I thought you couldn't have gotten any more fucked up in the head, you go and do a stupid thing like going to my house and setting my barn on fire."

At the drawn look on his face, Heero's face hardens, eyebrow rising just lightly. " Or were you aiming for my house? If so, then your lackeys must be just as if not more fucked up in the head as you, cause they missed." The smile reappears, and for second Alex gulps in fear at the slightly maniacal look on Heero's face. " Alex, Alex, Alex. Would you look at the time? It's time for your punishment."

"P-p-punishment?" The young heir winced, his heart pounding with unadulterated fear. The smile that grows on Heero's features does nothing but make him start to breathe hard, on the verge of hyperventilating. " Oh yes, you didn't think I'd let you get away with killing all those ponies and horses did you? I'm sure you'd have killed my parents too if we hadn't stopped the fire when we did."

"No...! I... it wasn't! Oh god. I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry for burning your damn barn down!" He whips his head around, almost as though realizing something. " The dogs...? No. No. My parents...they're going to kill me! Oh god..."

Heero let out a humorless laugh that didn't quite reach the look in his eyes. " Your parents? They're nothing compared to what I have in store for you."Heero bowed and waved his arm, as a figure appeared out of the fog. Fear disabled him from speaking as Alex watched a menacing Chinese man step out of the fog, a long, gleaming blade in his hand. " W-w-ho are y-you?"

The man merely smirked, his dark ebony eyes taking on a cold gleam. " Me? I'm your executioner." Wufei only took one step, before the young heir shrieked and collapsed.

Both men looked at each other, before Wufei smirked and let out a snort. " Jeez scaring this guy was an injustice. This guy nearly wet himself, Yuy."

The stoic Japanese man merely shrugged, before bending down and grabbing the unconscious man by the ankles and pulling up. Wufei merely sighed before picking up the upper part of the man and following through with the rest of the plan.

XxXXxx

It was already dark when Heero and Wufei returned to the southern home, everyone just about to tuck in for supper. At the sound of the door opening and closing, the family watched a tired, but satisfied looking Wufei and Heero trudged to the table and took a sat with a 'plop'.

"Hey, how'd it go? Whatcha do?" Duo asked eagerly, as he passed Heero a plate of food already prepared for him, to which he was rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Glancing at Wufei, he merely reached over to the little table behind him and grabbed the tv remote. He pressed it on, and everyone turned to watch the image of one very red faced looking Mr. Dashwood and his simpering wife, the race track emitting smoke a safe distance behind them. The reporters were having a field day, all eager to get the scoop on the interesting story.

"Here today we have just witnessed-"

"Mr. Dashwood! Mr. Dashwood your son-"

"Do you have any comments about-"

The head of the Dashwood inhaled a breath and all at once the chattering died down, all anxiously awaiting his statement. He pinched the brink of this nose, closing his eyes for a second before sighing and looking into the many cameras.

"What occurred today was nothing short of an accident. Nothing more, nothing less. The firefighters have determined that the smoke you see behind my wife and I, is not from a fire. It is nothing more than a highly ingenious dry ice machine that was yet to be discovered and removed." He took another breath as the instant chatter continued only louder this time.

"Sir! About Alex-"

"You son, Mr. Dashwood! The rumors-!"

"Is it true? Ms. Dashwood, about young Alex-"

At being addressed, the tiny women, retreated further into her husband's side. As she opened her mouth to speak, a door banged opened and the camera focused on the scene of the young heir strapped down on a bed, being rolled away by two men in white uniform, screaming at the top of his lungs.

" Mom! MOM...agh...no! No. He's going to find me! They're going to kill me! Nooooooo! My execution! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" The loaded him into the back of a white van, and the camera refocused on the nearly hyperventilating women. The last shot of the reporters all clambering for a reaction before they cut to another story.

For a moment there was silence before the five boys all burst out laughing. " HAHAHAHAHHAH...oh my god Ro'! What did you guys do to the bastaaaaaaa-guy?" Duo quickly amended the name calling at the stern look from his Auntie Emily.

"Nothing. It was all Wufei." Wufei gave a smug smile, but said nothing, just continuing to eat his meal. "And the dogs?" Trowa piped up, everyone having resumed their meal as well. " Their estate." Heero said simply and no one said anything else. They all wore happy smiles, especially Wufei at the thought that justice had been served.

XxXXxx

The sound of wood scraping across the gravel alerted him to someone coming in before a ray of moonlight filtered through the room, slightly blinding him as he glanced to the long haired cowboy before resuming his grooming of his shining mare.

Then he smiled as a pair of lanky, but toned arms wrapped around his waist and a body was pressed behind him, a face nuzzling into the space between his shoulder blades. " Heero." Came a wistful sigh and the grooming man could only pause to bring a hand to his lips to kiss at his lover's knuckles before resuming lovingly patting Wing on his head.

"One more day..." Heero murmured as he turned and embraced his long haired lover, his nose burying itself into his hair and inhaling his sweet, spicy scent. He pulled his lover closer, into a tighter embrace, thinking of his departure coming up in the next two days.

They pulled away, just enough for Heero to claim Duo's deliciously parted lips, one hand on his back, the other in his hair, gripping it tightly but pulling it gently. As the long haired man groaned, Heero couldn't help but let out a little moan himself as his lips swallowed the sound and craving more, gently pushed his lover until he was pushed against one of the counters, his hands reached under and placing him on top.

"Heero..." Came a breathy moan and Heero felt his blood pumping at how sensual his name sounded on his lover's lips. Linking his ankles behind Heero's waist, he pulled the man closer, not an inch between them, and began to kiss and nibble on his neck, his hands pulling at his shirt. Soon clothes were strewn all over the ground and the couple was just about to get it on, when a pair of footsteps and some low murmuring voice made them freeze.

"Oh shit..." Duo groaned into Heero's shoulder, earning him a 'Shhh' and a soft chuckle, as the man rubbed his back soothingly, the pair both frozen as they recognized Trowa and the blonde haired doctor's voices. "The barn looks wonderful Trowa! You did such a good job." They heard the blonde say, and Heero had to put a hand over Duo's mouth to muffle the giggling he was doing at the blonde's flirting.

"Thank you, but I didn't do it all by myself." Came a quiet cool reply, as the pair continued right by the slightly open door, the pair relaxing only when the footsteps had faded and the voices gone. Duo had only enough time to let out a sigh before getting pounced on his lover.

**a/n: again I'm sorry at how late this is... I'm kind of getting out of the Gundam Wing fandom and more into a Naruto one. I might be a little late with the next update but not as late with this chapter. Again...gomen ne?**


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them but like to come up with answers to situations that start as 'what if...?' this is one of them.

Warning: AU, Profanity, Shounen Ai, Violence, Aghast, and all that other good stuff.

Pairings: 1X2 and eventual 3X4

**a/n: Seeing as this is the my last year of high school i've been crazy busy since the year has started. I haven't left this story so don't worry =) the updates will just be a tad bit late though. Gomen ne? Enjoy XD!**

**Part 13**

" _The seatbelt light as been activated. Please put on your seatbelt and prepare for landing. Thank you for traveling with Wing Airlines_."

Deep cobalt eyes snapped open as slightly tanned fingers automatically moved to adjust the seat up and buckle the belt into place. A sigh escaped it's occupant, and a little humorless chuckle escaped the person's seating partner. "Back to the same old grind huh, Yuy?" Given a short nod, Wufei merely snorted and folded his arms together, closing his eyes as the pair waited for the plane to finish it's routine landing formations before touching upon the strip.

Once the plane came to a stop, the pair got off, and made their way through the mob of people coming and going from the airport. " See you on Monday." Wufei called as the pair separated, each hailing different taxis, as the friends leaved on opposite sides of the city. Heero gave a nod, and got in, his mind drifting back to the long haired cowboy that held his heart.

_Wonder what he's doing now...?_

As the thought crossed his mind, Heero gave a snort at himself. He had only been away from the braided beauty for a couple of hours, and already he was itching to go back. It was a moment before Heero was aware that the cab had stopped and looking up, found they were already at his apartment. He pulled out a couple of bills distractedly, before grabbing his bags and trudging into the complex.

Entering the elevator, he allowed his mind to wander, mechanically stepping out onto his floor and making his way to his part of the complex. Slipping the key into the lock, he stepped in, closing the door swiftly behind him, placing his bags down on the floor and looking around.

Nothing had changed. The junk mail he had thrown down on the coffee table when he left was still there. The small pile of clothes he had considered taking and deciding against was still outside his door. The clock ticking on the wall was the only sound in the apartment, and after spending a couple of weeks in a house were there was always lively noises, whether it was Auntie humming in the kitchen while she cooked, or the sound of his father's hammering out in the yard, Heero felt slightly empty.

His shoulder sagged a little, as he made his way over and plopped himself on his couch, an arm thrown over his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. Had he really preferred this solace? Had he really thought this quiet, isolated room more satisfactory to the warm and comfy house back in his hometown? Preferring to keep to himself as opposed to the company of his cousin, his auntie, his father? His Duo?

The silence was deafening, and with a sigh, Heero got up and started picking up the small messes he made in his rush to make his flight back home. After unpacking his luggage, and throwing his clothes into the laundry basket, he made a note to do some laundry before the work week started, before changing into some comfy sweat pants and a tank. Making his way into his living room, he scooped up his mail, and made his way to the kitchen, dropping them on the counter next to his phone and turned to prepare some stuff for dinner.

Glancing at the machine, he noticed there was a new message and pressed the play button as he threw some stuff into a sizzling frying pan.

" _Hey baby!" _Heero's mouth quirked into a smile as the voice of his lover filled the room. _" Hope you had a safe flight! Everyone here wanted to say howdy- "_

"_Duo! Give Gracey the phone!" _

Heero let out a small chuckle as the voice of Duo's sister, Hilde came on, the sounds of Duo squeaking in pain in the background. There was a shuffling sound of the phone being past over before-

"_Hewo? Hewo?..."_

"_Gracey honey leave a message for Uncle Heero."_

" _... Cle' Hewwwoo! Ome ack! I miss wuuuu." _

Heero stopped stirring for a moment as he listened to the little girl call for him, and made a note to send her something real soon. He listened as the phone was passed on again, and the voice of his auntie was heard. "_Heero, I hope you got there safe. Odin sends his best. Take care of yourself okay honey?"_

Heero only shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. Even miles away, his auntie worried about him like he was still back in high school.

"_Hey Heero!_" The voice of the blonde doctor greeted. _" Just want to let you know that I'm going to be out here for another week, and that I've scheduled a follow up appointment with you when I get back! Take it easy at work, won't you?" _

"_Heero." _ The sound of his half brother's cool, call voice sounded as he turned off the stove, scooping up some dinner and putting it unto a plate. " _I will be accompanying Quatre back to the city." _ The phone was then passed on, but Heero knew that his cousin, or rather half brother would most likely be staying a while, and that his guest room would be put to some use toward his visit. Why else would he mention tagging along with the blonde to him? Trowa always said things that had a purpose.

"_Ok ok people! Hand over the phone! Sheesh...can't a guy talk to his boyfriend in peace? Thank you." _Heero chuckled to himself as he heard the sound of Duo's light footsteps start, the background noise fading away until there was nothing but silence and the sound of a door click. " _Ok, love. No distractions..._" There was an intake of breath before- _" I love you. Gods... I miss you soo much and you've only just left. Can't wait until you come back Ro'. Hope you had a safe flight love, and make sure you check your wallet when you can. I left you a little something for those cold nights baby. Talk to you later. Bye!"_

The machine beeped and feeling a little curious after finishing his food, Heero washed his dish and after making it to his room and picked up his discarded pants. After fishing in his pocket for a second, he pulled out the leather wallet and opened it, immediately spotting a white corner sticking out of one of the holders. Eyebrow raised, he pulled the object slowly, and when it was fully uncovered he choked on his own spit.

There pinched between his index finger and thumb laid a professional looking, glossed picture of his Duo, laying against what looked like black satin sheets, hair out of it's usual braid and fanned all around him. He was shirtless, one arm raised above his head, his left hand holding the brim of a beige cowboy hat perched on top, while his right hand lingered over the unbuttoned clasp of tight black leather pants. His expression and the look in his eyes simple screaming ' come hither' while the little quirk of his lips sang ' oh yeah'. Hot damn.

Heero felt his blood begin to boil as he slowly sank into the bed behind him, hitting the mattress with a 'thump!', raising the picture above him for a better look. Before he knew it, his hand was inching closer and closer to the waistband of his sweatpants, slipping past it and on toward a sudden straining erection. Fingers ghosted over the heated flesh, just a little closer until- _RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING!_

With a jolt, Heero shot of the bed grumbling as he ran out the door to catch the phone. No matter how much he would rather just leave it, he had clients that called that he just could not ignore. Ripping the phone off the hook, he calmed his emotions before answered with a slightly strained. " Yuy."

A soft, melodic giggle answered, and a voice as light as a feather answered. " Heero, you're back! How was your trip? Good, I hope?" Heero mentally winced as the last of his frazzled nerves calmed down before sitting down on his couch, his erection already half gone. " Yes it was, Relena. Thank you."

Another laugh sounded. " That's good to hear. And you'll be back on Monday?" Heero nodded before voicing an affirmative. " Oh good. Then I guess I'll see you then. You have to tell me all about your trip." They exchanged a view more minutes of conversation, before Relena excused herself, having another meeting to attend to.

Heero sighed as he threw the phone on the couch beside him. Raising an eyebrow, he raised his hand, surprised that he was still holding the picture, the delicious sight of his boyfriend in such a state making him instantly hard again. With a sigh, he got up and after setting the phone to forward all calls to the machine, he made his way to his room to 'take care of unfinished business'.

XxXXxx

"Yuy."

A knock on the doorway signaled Wufei's entrance into Heero's office, as he entered, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way over to Heero's desk, flopping down on one of the chairs that sat in front of it and waited for the man to finish up whatever he was working on on the computer. A few seconds later the clanking of keys stopped, and Prussian eyes slid toward the Chinese man, before an eyebrow was raised.

"Came by to return the Peacecraft files to you. I'm done with them."

"And?"

"It's...tricky all right. But I'm sure we can figure it out." Sharp ebony eyes watched as the bronze skinned man nodded, sighed and ran a hand through chocolate locks before the typing resumed. Wufei made his way to the door, and paused before adding, " Oh and by the way. Relena's here." Opening the door, Heero wasn't surprised to see the honey haired blonde standing on the other side already.

**a/n: gah...again I apologize. But please bare with me. I'm already working on the next part and I hope to have it out by the time the month ends. Hope you enjoyed.=)**


End file.
